Terrícola Cautiva, Príncipe Cautivo
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Terminado. BV AU Bulma es capturada por los saiyajin.La esperanza se esfumo y lo unico que deseaba era morir, hasta que un dia presencio algo que la hizo cambiar de parecer. lemon y menciona violacion, pero no es explícita
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** esta es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés llamado **_Chikyuu Captive Captive Prince_**, pertenece a una de mis autoras preferidas; Mikami.

Trate de ponerme en contacto con la autora, pero no dio una respuesta, así que si alguien sabe de que autora estoy hablando y sabe su cambio de mail o algo avíseme porfavor.

No se a ustedes, pero a mi esta historia me llegó al alma y deseo compartir esta pieza de literatura con quienes la puedan apreciar, a pesar que la autora original no se haya contactado conmigo aún.

TERRÍCOLA CAUTIVA: PRÍNCIPE CAUTIVO Capítulo I Más cerca, más cerca me muevo cerca de ti 

_Esta manera en la que te deseo, me hace temerte_

_-The Corrs-_

Se encontraba agachada en una estrecha esquina con un conflicto de emociones mezcladas. Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero de que le serviría? Ya no tenía esperanza alguna. Ya no lo soportaba, al cerrar los ojos, se aferró a sus piernas y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Fue justo el día después de que estuvo en los aposentos del príncipe. No pudo hacer nada mientras que él la violaba. Protestar significaba una muerte segura, incluso después de que haya terminado todo el macabro hecho. Sus manos tocaron de arriba abajo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, sintiendo en cada toque un poder asesino.

Bulma ya no tuvo más opción que dejar a sus sollozos salir. Ya no estaba segura del porque de esas lágrimas. Un poco de tristeza. Ella estaba completamente sola. La única terrícola en aquel planeta olvidado por Kamisama.

_Maldito sea._ El cuerpo de Bulma se venía abajo con cada suspiro a la par que ella sujetaba con fuerza sus piernas. Estaba determinada a no volver tocar nada más de la atmósfera que la rodeaba en ese momento. El toque del príncipe Saiyajin era en lo que se sentía cubierta. Sin haberse dado un baño desde el día anterior, todavía podía sentir su esencia en la piel. Sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron de lágrimas cuando empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Tan perfectamente embellecida y arreglada sólo para ser arrojada a sus aposentos como una esclava. Bulma lloraba. _Una esclava_. Ella espero que él no se diera cuenta, pero el dolor en su estómago no pasaba inadvertido. El Príncipe de Vegetasei no era ningún estúpido.

El la acariciaba gentilmente mientras que la levantaba. El espantoso miedo hacia su áspero comportamiento crecía más al conducirse a las sábanas. Incluso creció más cuando el empezaba a despojarla de sus ropas para que estas rebelen su cuerpo.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban irritados por las lágrimas pudo notar como él disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora ella se encontraba sola, sólo para ser despertada en una habitación insignificante. El pálido color de las paredes la rodeaba mientras que ella se sostenía a si misma en una esquina. En aquella habitación no había muchas cosas. Ella había despertado allí, y no en los aposentos del príncipe. Por supuesto, él ya obtuvo todo lo que quería y el objeto que fue usado para saciar sus deseos ya no encajaba en sus dominios.

El último recuerdo que tubo de la noche anterior fue el rostro del príncipe. Frío, duro y cruel. Severos y penetrantes ojos negros, finas facciones y cabello en forma de una llamarada de fuego. Cálido aliento y labios suaves que fueron usados para acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Después de eso, Bulma pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pensó que despertaría en su propia habitación con el sonido agudo de los robots, su alentadora y amorosa madre, y su padre leyendo la sección tecnológica del periódico.

Si embargo se había despertado entre cojines en un duro piso de otra habitación que no era la suya. La realidad la golpeó de una manera devastadora. Cada momento de su sueño fue real. El príncipe ya la había hecho suya.

La suave textura alrededor de su torso no la confortaba. Su alteza real había arruinado miserablemente su vestido y luego lo había tirado a un costado para que este ya no sea visto. La única prenda con la que la dejó fue una sábana blanca. Eso era lo único que le sobraba ahora.

Apretando la sábana contra su pecho de nuevo, Bulma trato de limpiar su mar de lágrimas. Nunca volvería a ver su planeta, y la esperanza parecía perdida. Ella estaba en este planeta para quedarse. Qué sería de ella en este lugar? Recordó las palabras de una mujer justo antes de que ella fuese enviada a los aposentos del príncipe.

"_Disfruta el momento mientras dura niña, después de esta noche aunque sobrevivas a Vegeta tú probablemente serás entrenada como el resto de las esclavas"_

Una insignificante esclava, nada más.

Una ira desconocida creció en su interior. Por qué ella? Este infernal suceso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, pero porque justo a ella, acaso Kamisama la odiaba? Ella había tenido unos cuantos problemas en el pasado, pero esto era un camino sin salida. No había un escape, ni tampoco esperanza. Le enfurecía la idea de convertirse en una esclava. O tal vez sería algo peor que una esclava, desde que el príncipe obtuvo de ella lo que quería ella podría ser arrojada a satisfacer los deseos de cualquier otro hombre. No hombre, Saiyajin.

De repente su mente paró ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. El miedo se apoderó de la ira y quedó inmóvil. La esquina era estrecha y dudosamente había otro lugar en done esconderse. Dada su situación no tubo más opción que quedarse donde estaba.

A pesar de que su vista era nublosa, pudo distinguir otra figura femenina. Su corazón se debilitó más al ver otros dos individuos detrás de la mujer. Eran guardias Saiyajin.

La mujer la observaba mientras que se acercaba. La expresión en su rostro era indescriptible para Bulma. Era como si la vida de aquella mujer hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo siendo este lo único restante de su ser. Pero una pequeña mirada de simpatía, que Bulma no notó, cruzó por las facciones de la mujer. Ella conocía el dolor de Bulma.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" gritó Bulma tratando de alejarse empujándose más en la esquina en dónde estaba. Las sólidas paredes no le dieron salida. Acercó sus rodillas a su pecho lo más que pudo agarrando fervientemente la sábana. "Por favor... sólo aléjense"

Estaba aterrorizada. La mujer se arrodilló enfrente de ella como si fuera que Bulma fuese una pequeña niña perdida. "Eso no es posible niña" le dijo la mujer. Su voz era suave, pero tenía una mezcla de miedo y severidad. La mujer sabía que los ojos de los guardias estaban sobre ella a cada instante. Ella sabía que tenía que tener la situación controlada. "Los nuevos esclavos están para ir a cualquier parte. Es hora de irnos"

_Nuevos esclavos. _Para el horror de Bulma, cada palabra y cada advertencia que le fueron dichas la noche anterior eran ciertas. Ya no era libre y estaba abandonada. Bulma levantó la mirada y probó el salado sabor de sus lágrimas al costado de sus labios. Sus lágrimas se sentían libres ahora que miraban a la mujer. Movió su cabeza de forma desafiante, silenciosamente determinada a decir que no. Bulma sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas. Se sentía débil.

Otra mirada atemorizada cruzó por las facciones de la mujer. "Se ordena que debes de permanecer con el resto. Haz lo que te ordenan niña" Luego se inclinó detrás de Bulma, tomando gentilmente su cintura. "Es por tu propio bien"

No... susurró Bulma. Su cara estaba retorcida por un conmovedor dolor. "Por favor, déjenme en paz... yo-yo no quiero-"

Ambos guardias ya se encontraban impacientes y sabían lo que debía hacerse. Tener a esa inservible esclava para llevar a la nueva perra estaba tomando más tiempo del que habían pensado. Los intolerantes hábitos de las mujeres. Se acercaron a espaldas de la mujer, la quitaron de su camino y se llevaron a Bulma.

Bulma dejó escapar un grito lleno de temor mientras que ellos la arrastraban de los pies. Ella tenía una mano libre la cual aferraba lo más que podía aquella sábana a su pecho. "Por favor No" gritaba a medio llorar. "Por favor... No"

"Calla tu maldita boca, perra" uno de ellos le gruñó. "Será mejor que te calles. Tu inservible vida está en manos del Rey Vegeta y si quieres conservar lo que te sobra de ella te sugiero que te mantengas en silencio"

No se oía nada más que un desorden de palabras mientras que sus quejidos y llantos se mezclaban. Todo era oscuro mientras que la mujer le decía a los guardias de que se detengan y que ella se haría cargo de ahora en delante de la nueva esclava. Los guardias fueron reclutados mientras que la débil terrestre luchaba por levantarse.

Bulma sintió que era arrastrada a una pesadilla. No se despertaría. Cayó en los brazos de aquella mujer sollozando y llorando. Ya no podía ver a causa de que su visión era nublada por sus lágrimas. Ya ni siquiera podía caminar o pararse derecha debido a la manera en que temblaba. Bulma no notó haber sido movida de la habitación.

De esta manera comenzó su difícil sendero.

La suavidad de su piel y la sedosidad de su cabellera azul. La nativa del planeta tierra. Es verdad, habrían muchas como ella; pero así de bellas? Ni si aunque hubiera más criaturas tan bellas como ella, ella parecía una rareza en su tipo.

Vegeta frunció el seño en desagrado a sí mismo tratando de desechar sus pensamientos. Eso era completamente absurdo. Disparatado, revoltoso. Una mujer que se le fue ofrecida para que la tomase y después de tan sólo una noche ella ya ocupa sus pensamientos por más de un minuto.

Entonces, ella es una nativa del planeta tierra. Una mujer proveniente de un planeta cuyos habitantes eran realmente débiles. Un planeta con una gravedad de 1G. Realmente patético.

Los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron por sí solos, mientras que sus brazos se cruzan fuertemente contra su pecho. Y pensar que su padre había usado a aquella mujer como una artimaña. Que tonto, su padre debía saber mejor como atentar contra su hijo. Vegeta incluso pensó que el viejo lo estaba subestimando. No importaba, en un buen lapso de tiempo, la sangre del Rey Vegeta correría por sus manos seguida por una risa de victoria. Todo en buen tiempo.

Sin embrago, Vegeta escondió la pequeña sorpresa que sintió al ver el ofrecimiento que fue arrojado a sus aposentos anoche. Ella lo temía mucho, tal vez esa era la única cosa que calificaría con poca importancia.

Él no estaba al tanto de dónde provenía ella cuando la capturaron. No le interesaba ni tampoco le importaba. Aún así una bulliciosa ira existía dentro de él por el pensamiento de su maldito padre. El débil bastardo pensó que ella era una rara criatura, tal vez pensó que no era lo suficientemente buena para él y la terminó lanzando a su hijo para ver si este la quería.

Y qué con eso? Sería esta la forma de decir que su hijo sólo merecía cosas de segunda mano? Algo que su padre no quería se le sería arrojado? Eso sólo hizo enfurecer a Vegeta. Bueno, a pesar de estos ocultos pensamientos, esa mujer si lo satisfago. Ella no era un desecho.

Además él no hubiera tenido una nueva mujer como mascota si su padre la hubiese tenido primero y la hubiera matado con su salvaje comportamiento. La ignorancia y el Rey la hubiesen matado.

Enojado por el aturdecimeinto de sus propios pensamientos, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y se colocó unos guantes blancos mientras que su cola estaba alrededor de su cintura. Su nariz era muy sensible y aún podía oler su esencia a través de las finas sábanas. Sumamente gloriosa. Ella era diferente, no como cualquier ramera que su padre le haya arrojado a sus aposentos. Recordó sólo insignificancias y dijo que a ella nunca le habían hecho el amor. O algo por el estilo. Entonces, ella no siempre fue una esclava, abandonada o ramera como las demás. Que fue lo que me dijo que ella era? Vegeta esta vez dejó a un lado a sus pensamientos. Una... virgen? Hm. Se concentró en ella siento lo más gentil posible.

Cuantos más pensamientos se acumulaban en él, se colocaba detrás de las grandes puertas de su habitación, en un instante sedeslizó en su cabeza la idea de que ella era diferente. No sólo porque parecía que ella nunca había sido tocada en la manera que él la tocó, ella era ruidosa, escandalosa e indispuesta. La mayoría de las otras sólo se atinaban a complacerlo con sus accionas y seductoras sonrisas. Vegeta en realidad nunca disfrutó de ello, sólo le daba asco. Pero esta hembra, su miedo era tan claro y transparente como un río en te su presencia y la primera en mostrar que estaba estar determinadamente indispuesta a ser tomada por el.

La mano de Vegeta alcanzó la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió, encontrando al general Saiyajin Nappa a punto de llamarlo. Sus cejas acentuaban aún más lo fruncido de su seño para con cualquier persona. Le gruñó al general. "Por lo estúpido que eres Nappa, no pudiste haber esperado un maldito momento más a mi llegada"

Una reverencia fue hecha por Nappa en señal de profundo respeto con una disculpa. "Mis disculpas Príncipe, pero es necesario que--"

"Perra, perra, perra" Vegeta giró los ojos con ira mientras que se le adelantaba al Saiyajin que era mucho más grande que él. "No necesito que tu o cualquiera me esté repitiendo constantemente con respecto a ese asunto"

"Perdón - -"

"Y déjate de patéticas disculpas" el príncipe interrumpió, dándose vuelta por un momento. "Me da asco"

Nappa se contuvo las palabras, mientras que otra insignificante disculpa estaba por escapar de su boca. Ya no podía decir nada mientras seguía al príncipe a otra interminable y rutinaria sesión de entrenamiento. Indestructible, era este príncipe. Tal vez más que el actual gobernante de Vegetasei. En cualquier momento el poder del príncipe será suficiente para hacer caer al actual rey. Eso era sólo un gatillo que él decidió atajar.

Los días eran largos e insoportables. Las paredes del palacio parecían achicarse hacia Bulma. Atrapándola, sin escape. No podía salir afuera, era una muerte inmediata. Parecía que cualquiera que se tornara a ella resultaría muerto.

Los guardias, el rey, afuera a causa de la inhumana gravedad, y aún más el príncipe. No sabía porqué, pero el príncipe tenía algo en especial.

Ella pensó que él la lastimaría, que sería más doloroso. Era una tortura mientras estaba frente a ella sin nada más que lujuria en sus ojos. Pero cuanto más permanecía en su mente ella empezó a asustarse más de lo que creyó. A pesar de que le hubiera gritado para que permaneciera con la boca cerrada y la hubiera sostenido, él fue gentil con ella.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquella noche y no había vuelto a ver a su real majestad desde entonces. Ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente mientras ella pensaba en correr de él. Sabía que de seguro se escondería en su miedo. Bulma decidió que ni siquiera lo miraría.

La noche que permaneció con él ahora le parecía como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su mente estaba nublosa, no podía recordar mucho acerca de ella. Todo lo que quedaba era la rutinaria vida de una esclava en Vegetasei.

Sin embargo, los esclavos eran tratados con dureza. Si una tarea no era realizada de manera propia un castigo sería requerido. Si una tarea no estaba terminada por completo, el esclavo era llevado para nunca más volver a ser visto. Los esclavos eran inservibles e inextrañables, no importaría si en algún momento algún Saiyajin matara a un inservible esclavo. Los esclavos nunca se acababan para ellos. Con los planetas que conquistaban la población restante era convertida en esclavos, y la galaxia siempre estaba llena de planetas que conquistar y esclavizar.

Pero de nuevo, los Saiyajin disfrutaban ver sangre, de cualquier ser viviente. Los esclavos de niveles más bajos, en su mayoría hombres, tenían designadas las tareas más difíciles y eran asesinados con más frecuencia.

A veces incluso sólo por entrenamiento o por deporte los esclavos eran asesinados. Algunos servían al general y otros al resto de oficiales del ejército Saiyajin. Los esclavos que trabajaban dentro del palacio, en su mayoría mujeres no eran buenos para nada más. Eran esclavas de placer. Las mujeres eran designadas a satisfacer los deseos del rey o el príncipe. Y en algunos casos algún soldado de alto nivel podía escoger a una de ellas.

Pero sin duda, todos los esclavos vivían vidas infernales. Y Bulma era una de ellos.

Bulma fue puesta con el resto de las mujeres que fueron alejadas de todo lo que conocían sólo para poder complacer los deseos de un hombre. Por lo que Bulma sabía hasta ahora, la mayoría de las mujeres eran para eso, sin embargo no todas han estado con el Rey Vegeta. Pero el príncipe, él seguía siendo un misterio.

Bulma se sintió asqueada pasando días y noches con las rameras del palacio. Algunas de ellas incluso ya había perdido la cabeza. Habían aprendido a disfrutar de este estilo de vida. Cada una de ellas era llamada por algún oficial de alto rango como premio por alguna batalla. Algunas de ellas eran de planetas que Bulma nunca había oído hablar.

Algunas podían soportar la brutal fuerza de los Saiyajin al ser violadas una y otra vez.

Bulma miró a su alrededor. Todas las mujeres eran de planetas y razas diferentes. Nunca encontró a otro ser humano en ese lugar. Parecía ser que ella era la única proveniente del planeta tierra.

En ocasiones las otras se quedaban mirándola. El color de su pelo, sus raras, deslumbrantes y hermosas miradas. Su gloriosa forma que la hacía mujer. Las noticias no permanecían entre pocos en este tan demandado harén del rey Vegeta. Sabían del extraño encuentro de la terrícola con el príncipe Vegeta. Ella era la más nueva adición y se veía extremadamente asustada.

Era raro. Era raro que el príncipe acepte alguna de las rameras de su padre para complacer sus deseos. El no compartiría a ninguna mujer con su revoltoso padre. Eso estaba contra sus principios. También era extraño ya que el príncipe se dedicaba más al combate y desarrollo de sus habilidades que en una mujer que había sido convertida en otra ramera del palacio. Sólo tomo una cuando su padre se la arrojó para molestarlo porque este se conseguiría una nueva.

Bulma no sabía que número de esclava era ni tampoco le importaba. Su vida ahora era un infierno. Sólo le rogaba cada noche a Kamisama para que no fuera arrojada a cualquier otro Saiyajin. El príncipe fue el primero y rogó para que fuese el último.

Cuando no eran llamadas para satisfacer algún deseo sexual, la mayoría de las esclavas trabajaban al lado de los esclavos que estaban como sirvientes. Bulma era una de ellas.

Era una manera de ocupar su tiempo. Un puñal de miedo le clavaba el alma al ver ojos Saiyajin sobre ella. Sus colas moviéndose atrás y adelante, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, deseando tener el permiso del Rey Vegeta para tomarla, y violarla repetidas veces.

Todavía, a pesar de la tortura de ser una esclava, estar conciente del hecho de que nunca podría escapar se quedaba con ella y todavía encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir furiosa. La manera de vivir de los Saiyajin era horrorosa. Todo acerca de ellos la hacía esconderse en su disgusto... tanto como en su miedo. Bulma no pudo hacer nada contra esto mientras esto le controlaba la vida. Pero eso no detenía el iracundo conflicto de emociones en su interior.

Bulma nunca hablaba con otras esclavas. Pasaba los días solo teniendo la espantosa sensación de ser observada. Por lo que sabía, ella no tenía privacidad. Ni cuando se bañaba, ni cuando se cambiaba, Bulma no la tenía. A la única esclava con quien ella había hablado es con aquella mujer quien se aseguró que permaneciera en el palacio.

Salirse de lugar era una loca manera de morir. Los esclavos no importaban, eran entrenados para estar listos para morir cuando la realeza Saiyajin y sus asociados lo deseasen.

No había libertad, aquella mujer esclava más vieja se lo había demostrado cuando atravesaban los altos y espaciosos salones del palacio. Las paredes del palacio eran simples y muy distintas a cualquier otra que ella haya visto o imaginado en un cuento de hadas. Estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

Ya era tarde, el salón era oscuro y frío a pesar de que el clima siempre estaba húmedo y caluroso en Vegetasei. A pesar de la fina vestimenta que llevaba, Bulma puso sus brazos alrededor de ella intentando mantenerlos juntos.

Ella siguió a otras dos esclavas que iban delante de ella. Estaban silenciosas y sus cabezas estaban agachadas en silencio mientras que un Saiyajin las guiaba de vuelta a donde todas las esclavas de placer eran mantenidas. Había sido duro. Los sirvientes no eran alimentados con frecuencia. Ella ya había sido mirada con rabia y gritada por ser muy lenta cuando ella obraba lo más rápido que podía. Pronto se llenaría de lágrimas sólo para ser un objeto de burla de la élite Saiyajin. Quería correr. No había esperanza.

Dormir no siempre era una opción por las noches. Ellas eran arrastradas duramente a la mañana. Y cuando ella trataba de dormir volteaba y giraba en sueños que enviaban sus noches en confusión. Su vida pasada siendo tomada por los habitantes de Vegetasei. Memorias sobre el Rey Vegeta.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrase. Sus brazos cayeron libres a sus costados. Bulma se sintió somnolienta, adolorida. La vista se fue volviendo nublosa ante ella, se puso una mano en la frente, esperando aclarar su mente de sus susurros y poder concentrase sólo en retroceder sin ser asesinada.

Los tres cuerpos que se encontraban frente a ella parecían desaparecer mientras que las antorchas que colgaban alrededor del palacio parecían cada vez más débiles. Bulma giró a la derecha en dirección a las antorchas más brillantes mientras que se frotaba su adolorido cuello con una expresión de dolor.

Bulma sintió que quería llorar de nuevo. Una y otra vez si es que era necesario. Era la única forma de hacer salir el dolor. Para su único consuelo, por ahí no se encontraba nadie.

Con una mano en la pared ella tropezó de nuevo. A duras penas Bulma conseguía mantenerse de pie. Nunca había trabajado de esta manera tan dura. Lo que era difícil era que alguna vez pudiera quejarse. Nunca lo haría.

Lo mejor que se podía hacer era mantenerse callada, como se lo había recomendado aquella mujer mayor. Esto incluía el atajarse las lágrimas.

Sólo un pensamiento se le vino en mente, mientras que inconscientemente su mano removía nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos. La muerte era un alivio.

Mirando hacia arriba, Bulma se detuvo, aquel pensamiento todavía vagaba por su mente, pero otro pensamiento atrapó su atención. Acaso este no es el mismo pasillo? Debía admitirlo, no conocía muy bien el palacio todavía. Todos los pasillos se parecían.

Un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella de repente. Bulma dio vueltas alrededor. La misma vista que había tenido en frente de ella. No encontraba a las otras esclavas o al guardia. El miedo creció, llenando el vacío de su no alimentado estómago. Giró de nuevo, un poco más preocupada.

La golpeaba duro mientras que empezaba a correr de un lado al otro. Era una obligación volver con los otros. Si es que alguien la encontraba allí sola, que castigo no le darían. Aunque ella no se lo admitía a sí misma, ella ansiaba encontrar la muerte. Pero de la manera en que el miedo se apoderaba de ella completamente; el dolor de la muerte; era lo que la hacía correr rápidamente.

Sus ojos se movían miedosamente de lado a lado, silenciosamente rezaba para que nadie la encontrara. Estaba por retroceder, pero de todas maneras se notaría que faltaba una esclava. Ellos pensarían que ella trató de escapar la acecharían y cazarían como un predador a su presa. La caza no duraría mucho. Siempre había una garantía de que la encontrarían.

El pánico corría por sus venas mientras que Bulma trataba de bajar al máximo el volumen de su agitada respiración. Giro en otro pasillo esperando no perderse más a sí misma. No había un camino alrededor. Los pasillos eran amplios, todo parecía como un laberinto.

Bulma giró en otra esquina, de repente como un dardo golpeó una figura oscura. De sus labios brotó un grito que estaba siendo sostenido ya por varios días. Bulma cayó en frente de esta figura con un miedo paralizante. Temblaba mientras que su cuerpo se desmoronaba y sus brazos cubrían su cabeza manteniendo fuertemente cerrados los ojos. La visión de un doloroso golpe rondaba en su cabeza.

Sus ojos cerrados derramaban lágrimas. El príncipe Vegeta sonreía mientras miraba en el piso a aquella esclava cubriéndose ante él con tanto miedo. La luz de las antorchas iluminaron la cabellera de la esclava, lo suficiente como para reconocerla. Era ella.

Una prisa se apoderó de él mientras que ponía los ojos sobre ella. La prisa lo molestaba pero la hizo a un lado. El sonido de unos pies corriendo hacia él se hacía más audible.

"Su alteza!" uno de ellos exclamó.

Bulma se rehusó a mirar hacia arriba, mientras que todavía estaba paralizada por el miedo, el nombre de Vegeta sonando en sus oídos. El rey o su hijo. Uno o el otro, no importaba, cualquiera de ellos podía hacer lo que desease. Trató de esconder su cabeza aún más entre sus brazos.

"Ha sucedido algo?" preguntó el otro. Ambos guardias Saiyajin se acercaron a su príncipe. Vegeta no hizo más que fruncir el seño en señal de disgusto. Su aparición le molestaba muchísimo. Ambos guardias fueron llevados al piso donde estaba la temblorosa mujer.

Los miraba de manera amenazante. "Ustedes tontos gimoteadores" chasqueó los dedos con los brazos cruzados. "Raras veces los llamo, Y sería un verdadero idiota si los llamara para hacer algo que para lo cual yo estoy perfectamente capacitado para encargarme". Observaba como ambos guardias respingaban por esconder su temor por él. Repetidamente trataban de disculparse mientras que él sólo les escupía más insultos.

" Gomen nasai." Uno de ellos imploró. Ambos daban señales de que estaban temblando. "Si Su Alteza por favor nos perdonara por nuestro tonto comportamiento, siempre le estaremos agradecidos".

Vegeta giró sus ojos. La manera en que esos guardias se presentaban lo asqueaba. Disgusto. Ignorando la plegaria de los guardias sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Bulma, quien continuaba en el piso.

De repente una sonrisa brotó se sus labios. Vegeta estaba recordando. Ella era hermosa. Sorpresivamente ella no había abandonado su mente durante todos esos días. Deseaba tanto tocarla, tener su pequeña vida en sus manos. Nadie más podía tocarla. Vegeta se deshacía de este pensamiento mientras que se colocaba a espaldas de sus soldados.

"Hago una invitación a esta ramera del harén de mi padre" de repente dijo Vegeta mirando a la temblorosa mujer en el piso.

Uno de los guardias abrió la boca por esta sorpresa. Él recordaba a esta mujer. Una criatura adorable, pero _una segunda vez? _Esto era increíble. Los guardias luchaban por poder hablar. Si se les ocurría decir algo, protestar, decir su opinión, seguramente morirían a manos del príncipe. Dada su situación, no tenían más opción que aceptar las órdenes del príncipe.

Vegeta observaba como los guardia cumplían con sus órdenes. Alzaron a la mujer de cabellos azules y se la llevaron.

Bulma levantó la mirada para verlo, había temor en sus ojos junto con una intensa ira. Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto. Las llamas de las antorchas parecían danzar en sus ojos. Esto le daba a entender a ella de que él tenía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Y él la quería a ella. "No por favor... yo-yo" empezó a balbucear mientras miraba al príncipe de Vegetasei.

Uno de los guardias la empujó. "Como te atreves a hablar sin permiso!" le gritó. "Perra insolente"

La mano de Vegeta apareció sujetando el brazo del guardia. Con una severa mirada movió su cabeza firme y lentamente. Esta mujer no debía ser lastimada de ninguna manera.

El guardia entendió esto. Los inaudibles balbuceos de Bulma llenaban los pasillos. "Perra" uno de ellos le susurró al oído. "Tú no te le dirigirás a menos que él o el Rey Vegeta te lo ordene, miserable esclava"

Las duras facciones de Vegeta se rieron ante ella. Bulma estaba asustada. Le tenía tanto miedo. Los guardias no hicieron nada más que arrastrarla por los pasillos rápidamente. Al príncipe Vegeta le complacerá verla más tarde. Vegeta se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos para esperarla allí.

La impresión era abrumadora. Era realmente tarde. Realmente el príncipe Vegeta había pedido una esclava sin que su padre insistiera en ello hasta que este accediera. Incluso aún era más abrumador el hecho de que la mujer requerida era la misma que había tenido la última vez. La nativa terrestre de cabellera azul.

Las esclavas más viejas lo comprendían, después de todo ella era absolutamente hermosa. Las otras, sólo se impactaron.

Algo estaba mal con el príncipe pero nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Esto era exclusivamente asunto del príncipe Vegeta a menos de que quieran ser exterminados por el príncipe en brevedad. Quizás la muerte hubiera sido un alivio. Pero la muerte sería lenta.

Bulma estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que volvería con el príncipe Vegeta. Lloró. Se aferró a un pilar. Gritó. Todos la escucharon. Como un ejército que veía ante ella. Forzándola hacia Vegeta.

Ella quería aliviarse. Se encontró a si misma esperando por la muerte. Una muerte rápida.

La esclava más vieja corría sus dedos a través del suave cabello de Bulma mientras que un solo guardia se preparaba para llevarla. Nuevas lágrimas eran derramadas a sus mejillas al sentir a la esclava más vieja tocarle la cara. Se vio obligada a dar una falsa sonrisa. Una que no le gustaba.

El vestido complacería a la vista de cualquier hombre sin importar que fuese uno diferente al último. Bulma no podía hacer nada. Incluso habían amarrado sus muñecas por temor a que tratase de escapar a una segunda vez con el príncipe. Era molesta la manera en que estaban unidas sus muñecas. Se aprovecharon y amarraron sus pies también.

Bulma era una prisionera. No había duda de eso. _OH Kamisama...por favor... _Su mente no podía hacer nada más que rezar. Se aproximaba a los aposentos del príncipe a paso lento y no podía hacer nada con respecto a ello. El miedo crecía dentro de ella de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera podía mirar hacia atrás porque dos guardias estaban muy cerca de ella.

Los dos intercambiaron una pequeña conversación en su lenguaje. Eran palabras que Bulma no entendía ni le interesaban.

_Algo anda mal con él_. Le dijo uno al otro en la nativa lengua Saiyajin

_Dudas del príncipe Vegeta? _

_No me gustaría hacerlo. Tendría como resultado la muerte. Pero estas irritantes sensaciones no me han dejado en paz desde que esta perra apareció. _De repente este miró a Bulma, lo cual hizo que ella se preguntara por unos instantes de que tema estaban hablando. _Debe tener alguna creciente atracción por ella. _Bufó molesto. El príncipe nunca había demostrado algún tipo de debilidad antes. Solía ser el príncipe que no dejaba a ninguna mujer, Saiyajin o no, que tome lugar en su conciente. Odiaba que pensaran que seguiría los pasos de su progenitor.

_Entiendo_. El otro respondió. Este también había posado su vista sobre Bulma. _Pero yo si puedo entender porque el príncipe siente una atracción por ella._

El otro se inclinó solemnemente mientras que la conducían a través de las anchas puertas. Sabía a lo que se refería su compañero. Pero aún seguía disgustándole el hecho de que el todopoderoso príncipe Vegeta esté desarrollando un sentimiento por una esclava. Era más que una desgracia. A pesar de que era difícil de creerlo al comienzo, era posible de creerlo aunque este sentimiento fuera mínimo.

Uno de ellos la observó. Sus muñecas y pies estaban amarrados juntos. Era decisión de Vegeta quitar estas amarraduras o no. Decidieron dejársela a él. _"Tú esperarás" _le dijo un guardia en un débil sonido. Bulma pudo notar que no le agradaba al guardia. _"Es raro de que el príncipe Vegeta pida a la misma ramera de nuevo, pero esos son sus deseos y tu deberás cumplirlos." _

_Ramera? Ramera? _Dijo Bulma entre dientes. Ella nunca había tenido sexo con nadie más. Sus días sin vida eran pasados siendo empleada de estos bastardos en esta olvidada bola de mierda que ellos llaman Vegetasei. Su primera vez fue con el príncipe. Bulma se mordía la lengua para no decirles nada a estos dos aunque su mente así lo quería. Una esclava, capturada, una sirvienta amarrada, pero seguía siendo Bulma Briefs y Bulma Briefs aún no había perdido a su aguda lengua. Pero si lo decía de seguro terminaría lastimada. Los Saiyajin son capaces de cualquier cosa.

El otro abrió la puerta y de un empujón la metieron adentro. Bulma chilló ante el repentino poder dentro dimensiones de la habitación.

La misma habitación de antes. Los recuerdos la golpeaban tan duro que se quedaba tiesa en un solo lugar. La habitación era débilmente alumbrada por la luz azul de la luna creciente. Las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas hacían pequeños sonidos a medida que avanzaba hacia delante, mirando las obscuras esquinas. Ella sabía que él se encontraba allí, pero lo que hacía que quisiese derramar lágrimas era verlo a él estallando en ira contra ella como un animal. Esta vez él ya no sería muy gentil. Esta sería una buena señal de muerte para ella.

"Kamisama...oh Kamisama..." ella suspiraba como una oradora, su voz era inaudible. Ella saboreó sus lágrimas cayendo.

Se paró allí en medio de la pálida luz. Su atemorizada respiración era el único sonido que hacía eco en sus oídos. Los segundos pasaban mientras que ella esperaba con el corazón en la garganta a que él la tomara de nuevo. Ella sólo deseaba no vivir. Sabía que había perdido la esperanza hace mucho.

Bulma se paralizó. Una respiración era escuchada mientras que un cálido aliento aparecía de la nada en su oreja. La presencia estaba cerca, era cálida. Un cuerpo sólido estaba detrás de ella. Su esencia la llenaba de miedo mientras que sus ojos se cerraba dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Unos cálidos labios rozaron su cuello. Vegeta no había olvidado que ella era delicada. Estaba complacido de que ella no haya intentado gritar... hasta ahora. Sus hábiles manos encontraban el camino a su estómago, sus brazos bajando hacia su cintura, para atraerla y acercarla a su cuerpo. Presionó su rostro contra un lado del cuello de la chica, acercando la carne a su hambrienta boca. Su cola se movía hacia adelante, acercándola fuertemente.

Las manos de Vegeta se acercaban lentamente a sus muñecas, sintiendo el frío metal de las cadenas. Los tontos se hicieron todo un problema. Él sólo rió del intento de los guardias por complacerlo.

Era raro.

Bulma sintió que iba a explotar. Con cada toque su esperanza de volver a casa moría y su deseo de morir crecía.

Vegeta sintió el cuerpo de Bulma temblar y sollozar ante sus suaves caricias. De nuevo no. Ella no había aprendido nada. Esto sólo hacía crecer su disgusto.

Bulma se dio vuelta. La luna creciente reflejaba claramente sus profundos ojos negros, haciéndolo parecer siniestro. Claras lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Empezó a rogar. "No- No quiero"

Hasta ahí llegó. Vegeta quería lo que quería. No había tiempo para ningún tipo de patética simpatía. Él era el príncipe y lo demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El no accedería ante sus peticiones si valor. Él la haría suya le guste o no.

"Qué mujer?" le gritó. "Deberías de estar agradecida que te dejé vivir después de que me hayas echo enfadar tanto la última vez que te tuve. Varias veces pasó por mi mente la idea de partirte en dos si es que no cerrabas tu boca"

"No" dijo Bulma. Esto salió involuntariamente. Porque, no lo sabía. "Por favor detente. Haré lo que sea. Por favor" sollozó fuertemente mientras que aparecían más lágrimas. Trató de alejarse de él y de su apariencia asesina. "No puedo... por favor..." trató de respirar. Se estaba volviendo histérica. Parecía un ave salvaje que estaba desesperada por salir de una jaula aunque estaba conciente de que no era posible.

Vegeta atrajo las cadenas que mantenían las muñecas de Bulma juntas. Ella gritó mientras que él la acercó rudamente. "Perra" le gritó. "Cómo te atreves a rogar. Si te callas esto no tardará mucho"

Bulma movió su cabeza en señal de terror. Qué era eso tan malo que la obligaba a resistirse a él. Entonces ella trató. Bulma trató de zafarse de la prisión de él. "Detén tus lloriqueos infernales!" le dijo aferrándose más a ella mientras que ella le gritaba que se detuviera. Retrocediendo él la siguió.

"Cállate!" le ordenó. "Kamisama, por favor te lo ruego" "¡Por favor detente!" ella lloró desesperadamente. Empezó a dejar de sentir los brazos mientras que él la aprisionaba más. Ya empezaba a doler.

Sus piernas ya casi no podían moverse bajo él, Vegeta se aseguró de eso. Su dura expresión empezaba a hacer más que sólo molestarla. " Puedes llorar y gritar todo lo que quieras hasta que tu maldita garganta esté inflamada y tu lengua esté débil!" su paciencia estaba ya casi perdida. Ella se las arregló y logró hacerle un rasguño.

Tomando rudamente ambas muñecas encadenadas, Vegeta las alzó sobre la cabeza de Bulma dejando uno se sus fuertes brazos libre. Ante los aterrorizados ojos de Bulma su cara era iluminada por una creciente bola de ki. Ya no podía respirar, esto era la muerte.

Ella lo pudo notar en sus ojos. Estaba lleno de ira. Ella estaba a punto de emitir un último grito final antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar antes que ella lo hiciera. "Maldición pequeña perra!" le gritó estando a pocos centímetros de se cara llena de lágrimas. A regañadientes él sólo le había mostrado una pequeña parte de su inmenso poder. Él podía matarla instantáneamente. Esta idea había cruzado por su mente una docena de veces. Él sentía como se liberaba d su enojo.

Bulma sentía ese poder mientras que su en su garganta quedaba atrapada su voz. "Ya nada te puede salvar mujer" le dijo enojadamente en medio de una cólera creciente. "Ya he perdido mucha paciencia contigo, y si quieres conservar el resto de tu inservible vida harás lo que yo te diga perra"

Giró su cabeza de lado. "Primero muerta" le dijo en un susurro. La muerte era un alivio. Sus lágrimas se secaban mientras que este pensamiento era lo único que recordaba.

Él la escuchó. La bola de ki despareció. Una sádica y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De alguna manera sabía la forma en que la mente de Bulma estaba trabajando. La muerte no sólo era considerada como un castigo, todo lo contrario, era considerada como un alivio. Aparentemente esta esclava no se había acostumbrado a las reglas de Vegetasei como el resto de los esclavos. La muerte, si significaba la de ella, sería el hecho que la liberaría de su tormento.

La sonrisa en su rostro le hacía temblar de una manera increíble. "La muerte es una salida de este infierno?" le dijo con una voz sarcástica. Ella lo miró con pavor. Ahora ella temía el hecho de que él supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Un dedo se posó sobre su rostro, tocando su mentón, bajando hasta su cuello.

"Ahora tú le perteneces a Vegetasei" le dijo con una insinuación cruel y verdadera. "Tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma" su sádica risa se hacía más grande mientras que su dedo hacía círculos alrededor de sus senos.

Bulma quedaba boquiabierta mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Su dedo estrujó uno de los pezones de Bulma. El no actuaría con torpeza y la mataría sólo para liberarla. Ella pertenecía al palacio. Toda ella. Sería un desperdicio si es que era asesinada. Tanta molestia debía ser castigada. No le daría lo que ella quería. Su libertad. La muerte. Vegeta la dejó vivir. Se aseguraría de que la mantengan viva. Ella debe estar viviendo su propio infierno como el resto de los esclavos.

Bulma se dio cuenta de sus intenciones por su mirada. Sabía lo que el tramaba. No podía hablar, no podía rogar por su muerte. La sangre corría dolorosa por sus brazos en un último intento por escapar. La tomó a través de sus vestimentas. Ahora tenía ciento por ciento confirmado que se quedaría en aquel infierno. Su espíritu había sido matado. No había escapatoria.

Fatiga y un cuerpo que se rehusaba a trabajar es lo que impidió a Bulma hacer cualquier actividad. Ella había tenido su castigo. Puro castigo. A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos días, su espalda aun continuaba dolorida. Azotes.

Hace siete días que había gritado y llorado lo más que pudo. Sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Pero no murió. Quería que la dejaran abandonada en el piso manchando con sangre la blanca vestimenta que llevaba. En aquel piso frío, se desmayó. Las otras esclavas la habían ayudado para que su espalda pronto sanara.

Recordó lo histérica que se había vuelto. Salvaje pero débilmente luchaba para atraer la muerte a ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Bulma deseó la muerte. El rezar no le ayudaba en nada. Procuró tanto para no obtener nada. Un arma para ayudarla. Nada.

Se había molestado porque las demás esclavas no la habían dejado morir. Hicieron completamente lo contrario a lo que ella quería. Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

Su espalda aún adolorida, ellos dejarían marcas en ella una vez más. Toda desobediencia era castigada con aquel duro castigo.

"Qué demonios te pasa!"

"Cállate baka yaro!" Vegeta gritó. Quien había sido elegido para entrenarlo apareció a sus espaldas de repente disparando una bola de energía a la espalda de Vegeta.

"Chibi Ouji." Su entrenador se bufó con gracia. Estaba curioso por saber que andaba mal con el príncipe. Parecía estar fuera de condición. Había pasado algo que él temía.

Vegeta lo miró iracundo con la suficiente rabia como para llenar su cabeza de hoyos. "Como te atreves a provocarme!" le gritó con furia. Un aura azul mezclada con pura ira brillaba enceguezedora. Nappa retrocedió al ver la reacción del Príncipe. Él lo había estado observando.

"Entonces acércate Vegeta- chan" el entrenador provocó al príncipe para atraerlo de nuevo a la pelea. No pudo evitar hacer esto. En realidad algo andaba mal.

El aura de Vegeta brillaba de manera intensa, produciendo una gran bola de ki. Su entrenador esbozó una sonrisa. Sin dudarlo el príncipe lanzó la gran bola de ki la cual tuvo un gran impacto... Pero su oponente al esquivó por completo.

Nappa gritó con los ojos bien abiertos: "Mi príncipe!"

Su entrenador se elevó para luego descender exactamente hacia Vegeta incrustándole ambos puños. Vegeta chocó muy mal contra el piso. Cada hueso de su cuerpo parecía estar roto mientras estaba triturado entre los escombros. Vegeta se las arregló para mover su cabeza, mientras que unas gotas de sangre aparecían de lado. "Bastardo..." gruñó. "Ya me las pagarás" Vegeta trató con toda su fuerza de voltear su estómago hacia arriba. Lo había destrozado la impresión de ver su cuerpo estampado en el piso. Apretando sus dientes, se aguantaba todo el dolor que sentía para poder patear al último entrenador que vino al reino.

Como se atreve a decirme "chibi" o "Vegeta-chan" este entrenador moriría por ello. Vegeta quería matarlo con sus propias manos por haberlo llamado así. De nuevo cayó al piso. No podía sostenerse.

Esa pequeña perra, después de haber dejado bien claro su patético intento por evitar que la tomase, todavía se atrevía a ocupar sus pensamientos mucho más que antes. Como se atreve ella a hacerle esto. Vegeta no quería admitir que ella estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos a lo largo de todos esos días. Desde que ella lo rechazó, dejando bien claro que prefería morir antes de ceder ante sus deseos. Eso lo hacía enfurecer aún más. Una ira suficiente como para alejarlo de las batallas, haciéndole más difícil pelear. Él perdería cada batalla.

Nappa se acercó rápidamente al príncipe de Vegetasei. "Mi príncipe!" le dijo de nuevo. Lo quería agarrar del hombro pero Vegeta rudamente se alejó con ira y disgusto.

"No me toques baka!" le gritó con puro veneno infectado en sus palabras. Esto hizo que Nappa retrocediera. "Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme maldita sea!" Vegeta salpicó unas gotas de sangre de sus labios. "Y tú!" señaló firmemente mientras que se paraba. "Perecerás!"

Dolía increíblemente el hacer un golpe o una patada. Vegeta gritó fuertemente con odio por cada golpe que fue evadido o atajado. Por qué esto le era tan fácil a su oponente? Una y otra vez ella aparecía en su mente. Lo profundo de sus ojos azules y la suavidad de su pelo. Su piel, su esencia, su sabor. Nunca olvidó la primera vez que la tubo.

Sufría hemorragias llenas de dolor después que recibió un golpe en el estómago. Vegeta hizo un mueca mientras que miraba a su entrenador, ignorando el pequeño charco de sangre bajo su mentón. Desesperadamente trataba de levantarse del piso, si importarle nada trataba de continuar la pelea.

"_Sal de mi cabeza maldita perra!" _Gritó dando Vegeta a conocer sus pensamientos en vos alta, esquivando otro golpe. Sin uso, obstinadamente su mente le recordaba como se veía ella y como él había logrado crear una atracción hacia una criatura tan débilmente patética como ella a sólo unos días de que él la haya dejado vivir en ese infierno.

El rey Vegeta observaba a su hijo. Débil e inútil. Quería matar a su hijo con sus propias manos por esta desagradable demostración de debilidad y vulnerabilidad. Con ira se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir observando perder a ese mocoso bastardo. Si es que su hijo no manejaba sus problemas por si mismo, él se encargaría de que estos sucesos ya no se repitieran bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Que desperdicio, algo andaba mal con el príncipe. El rey Vegeta frunció el seño con ojos asesinos y cejas completamente abajo. Demandaría a su hijo saber cual era la distracción que lo molestaba. Pero eso lo haría más tarde.

Inocentes y temerosas, las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían. Será que ella era alguna especie de bruja o hechicera? La mente de Vegeta daba vueltas mientras que más sangre provenía de su mejilla causando que se estremezca. _Tu...perra...si es que te posesionaste de mi...te mataré con mis propias manos... _La mente de Vegeta decidió hablar. Otra imagen pasó por su mente, Vegeta rugió en ira hacia su oponente.

El entrenador sólo tubo que quitarse del camino par evitar el golpe, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios "Tú y tus golpes de niña príncipe" le dijo otra ofensa.

Vegeta no prestó atención a la cantidad de heridas sangrantes, golpes o cualquier otra cosa rota que tenía. No le importaba. La sangre manchó el campo de batalla cuando Vegeta la escupió. Se limpió la sangre de su boca con una mano enguantada, manchando el cuero blanco. "Tú morirás primero" se las arregló en pronunciar estas palabras asesinamente.

Su oponente quien también era su entrenador, miró al golpeado príncipe. Vegeta nunca antes había estado de esa manera. Algo le molestaba, así lo sintieron Nappa y el entrenador. El rey Vegeta no podría haberse interesado menos en el orgulloso y obstinado mocoso que había criado en su hogar y si es que Vegeta moría allí y en ese mismo momento, tener otro hijo no era una de sus opciones.

Vegeta sólo pudo mirar iracundamente con los ojos bien abiertos a la gran bola de ki que venía hacia él. Estaba demasiado adolorido y golpeado siquiera para respirar, no hizo el más mínimo movimiento. El par de ojos azules dejaban a su exhaustada mente cuando el rayo de energía era absorbido por su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el estúpido grito de Nappa pudo haber sido escuchado mientras que el último recuerdo sobre esa mujer lastimaba su mente a la par que se desmayaba con toda fuerza.

Su asquerosa forma de vida la enfermaba literalmente. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que servirlos. La espalda de Bulma aún estaba lastimada. Ya no podía moverse libremente. Había sufrido lo suficiente y no paraba de sufrir. A pesar de que no podía ver las marcas que señalaban su dolor, ella sabía perfectamente donde estaban.

Ahora le parecía tan lejana la vida que había dejado atrás. Los ánimos y cálidos abrazos de su madre, las amorosas formas de su padre para referirse a ella, la amistad de Yamcha como la de Chi Chi, el adorado Son Goku, el maestro Roshi, y todos los demás, incluyendo a Oolong. Parecía que eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Esa era una vida diferente.

Bulma incluso empezó a preguntarse si es que ella aún seguía siendo Bulma Briefs. Acaso su identidad comenzaba a nublársele? No. Ella se prometió a si misma no olvidar quien era sin importar que ella muriese en un lugar como ese. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba después de que le hayan arrancado todo lo que tenía antes.

No más comodidad, familia, amistades, calidez y amor. Ya no había más amor. Felicidad era una palabra que para ella ya no existía.

Con un plato lleno de substancias extrañas, ella se dirigía hacia otra habitación. La del general Saiyajin. Bulma recordó haberlo visto antes. En definitiva no era un sujeto amigable. Estaba completamente asustada de él. Su tamaño y constitución, la manera en que sobrepasaba a cualquiera, hacía que ella quisiera marearse. Y ahora ella tenía que servirle.

Bulma inhalaba y exhalaba todo el tiempo para evitar que se desmayara en los pasillos o volverse histérica. Caminaba de punta de pies mientras que sus cadenas mantenían unidos a sus manos y pies.

Ella y tantas otras esclavas habían sido obligadas a usar eso. Tal vez los Saiyajin no tenían ganas de ir detrás de los esclavos que querían escapar. Era una pérdida de valioso tiempo y energía.

Bulma raramente sonreía mientras que ahora su cabello estaba más largo y hermoso que antes. Su pelo no había sido cortado desde que llegó ahí unas semanas atrás. No había ganado peso en lo absoluto y se mantenía más esplendida y bella que antes, a pesar de que ahora le pertenecía al rey Vegeta.

Sin saberlo había estado siendo observada un par de veces. Un escalofrío se venía a ella, pero no le prestaba atención, no mientras había trabajo por hacer. Aún así, el recuerdo del príncipe vagaba por su cabeza. Vegeta.

Bulma bajó las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente. Ella había sido asignada a esta soledad ahora, y no sabía porque. El único beneficio era que ahora ella conocía mejor el palacio, o por lo menos sabía por dónde ir para llegar a las habitaciones del general. Todo el camino al ala oeste. Para ir allí había que atravesar el salón del trono.

Como sea, se estaba acercando. Su oído humando captó unos ruidos. Voces. Continuó caminando, es mejor que conozcas tu lugar antes de que tu curiosidad se apodere de ti. Se las arreglo para continuar.

Las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sin duda. Enojados, escupiendo veneno y odio. Voces de hombres Saiyajin. Bulma retrocedía mientras que las grandes y magníficas puertas eran abiertas. Tenía que atravesar aquella sala mientras la infernal pelea se llevaba al cabo. Verlos enfurecidos y a punto de acabar con cualquier cosa era lo que más asustaba a Bulma.

Su miedo la consumía mientras que se las arreglaba para no temblar. Bulma agarraba fuertemente el plato de comida mientras que avanzaba, un pie tras otro, esperando que ellos no notaran una pequeña esclava que estaba por cruzar las puertas.

Los gritos se hicieron más audibles. Estaba temblando y apunto de dar la vuelta y correr. Sus temblores cada vez eran peores y olvidó a dónde era que se dirigía. Ella juró que si es que no se detenía los que estaban teniendo aquella acalorada discusión, escucharían sus cadenas y ella echaría el plato.

Bulma estaba enfrente de la puerta, a punto de pasar el largo camino de la entrada del salón del trono. Quería cubrirse las orejas pero no podía. De repente se detuvo, atreviéndose a entrar al salón.

Las voces estaban seguidas por palabras con maldiciones y odio entre dos Saiyajin. Nada más y nada menos que el rey y el príncipe de Vegetasei. Bulma sintió estar pegada al piso observando la escena.

"Mocoso débil y patético!" el Vegeta más viejo decía duramente a su hijo. "No sabes acaso que te veo perder una y otra vez. Me das asco!"

"Cállate viejo!" Vegeta contestó a su padre. "No te incumbe. Yo sólo me encargo me mis mierdas y no necesito a un inútil y tonto padre que interfiera con ello!"

"Y todavía tienes el coraje de llamarme inútil?" Gruñó a su hijo. Se acercó más para estar a un nivel superior al de su hijo. Enojo y más que amenazantes miradas provenían de sus ojos. Estaba bien en claro que él odiaba a su hijo. "Estoy cansado de tu obstinado orgullo, chibi Ouji, tú eres el único inútil!" Batalla tras batalla tus cicatrices no han sobrepasado tu cadáver lleno de mierda por más tiempo. Tú las produces! Nunca vivirás lo suficiente dado lo débil que eres! Acaso no entiendes el significado de la palabra débil pequeño!" se bufó de él.

La mano del Vegeta más joven se cerraba dura y sólidamente mientras abría los ojos. _Baka yaro de un inservible viejo...cállate! _"No me interesa un carajo lo que tu pienses viejo! Yo no fui el que firmó una sentencia de muerte segura a Vegetasei con el bastardo de Freeza!.Ha! de hecho toda la maldita corte estaba hablando sobre tu tonta decisión al aliarte con ese demonio!"

Una ráfaga de ira se apoderaba del rey Vegeta. Su mente procesaba las palabras de su rencoroso hijo. El pensamiento de unirse a Freeza todavía rondaba por su mente y molestaba a sus ideas. Pero el hecho de ser acusado por aquel mocoso sobre una decisión tan importante lo hizo enfurecer enormemente. Gruñendo el joven Vegeta no se esperaba esto. El rey Vegeta le propició a su hijo un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse con un roca en el lado derecho del salón.

Bulma se sujetó la boca con una mano. Estaba a punto de hacer un fuerte grito, y que fuerte hubiera sido ese grito. Casi dejó caer el plato de sus temblorosas manos. Pero se contuvo. Bulma quería irse, pero había algo que la mantenía clavada al piso. No podía moverse.

En los días anteriores la mayor parte de su fuerza había sido drenada por golpizas. Vegeta cayó al piso en un colapso, y las heridas en su espalda volvían a abrirse. Lleno de dolor, mordiéndose los dientes duramente "Maldito bastardo" le contestó mirando hacia su padre.

El rey Vegeta se acercó hacia su hijo, apareciendo en sus labios una cruel y sádica risa. "Débil" le dijo, en un susurro amenazador. Limpiaba sus botas con el desgarrado traje de batalla de Vegeta. "Miserablemente bueno para nada, mocoso. Tu olvidas que tu patética vida aún esta bajo mi poder"

Vegeta estaba lleno de muecas mientras que movía su adolorido cuerpo para mirar de una manera desafiante a su padre. " Zakkenayo..." le escupió duramente.

La ira del rey incrementó peligrosamente. "Pequeño baka!" de repente le gritó. La bota que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Vegeta ahora se movía hacia su estómago en forma de una rápida patada. Vegeta sentía vértigo en medio de aquel segador dolor. "Nunca más vuelvas a colocarme por debajo de tu mente! O de tus malditos pensamientos!"

Repetida y constantemente el rey Vegeta propiciaba golpes al golpeado cuerpo de su hijo. Bulma no hizo nada mientras observaba al rey golpear si piedad a su hijo. El charco de sangre bajo el mentón del príncipe teñía el blanco piso mientras que cada vez crecía más.

"Mocoso débil!" gritó el rey Vegeta. Todo terminó con una sádica y enfermiza risa que hizo que Bulma quisiera encogerse. El rey se burlaba de Vegeta quien estaba estampado en el piso sin poder moverse. Su hijo aprendería lecciones, no importaba cuanto pudiera costar o doler. Estando cerca de la muerte, al rey no le importó.

Su cabeza se encontraba en contra de la fría roca del piso, repleta de magulladuras, cortes y heridas. Un charco de sangre bajo su mentón. Los ojos de Vegeta parecían perderse mientras que su visión se tornaba nublosa. Su maldito padre, su interminable odio hacia él creció. Su entrenamiento era pensado como un pequeño corte y una gran patada en la cara. Otra ola de dolor hizo que se desmoronara. Nadie podía hacer nada por él. Si es que hubiese estado entrenando adecuadamente, sin aquella mujer invadiendo sus pensamientos él hubiese podido matar a su padre. Pero con la batalla de aquel día, él podía sentir como volvía a desmayarse.

Bulma se alejó de la puerta, horrorizada por lo que el rey había hecho a su primogénito. _Vegeta,_ en ese momento ya no sabía que pensar. Nunca creyó que él sufriera este tipo de trato tan brutal. _Qué significaba este nuevo sentimiento? Qué pasa conmigo! _ Bulma se reprochó a sí misma. _Pena? _La expresión en el rostro del príncipe. Una y otra vez con cada golpe que le propinaron. No podía soportar ver a nadie ser torturado de aquella manera. Tanta crueldad. Se sintió arrastrada hacia él. Hacia su dolor.

Pero ella retrocedió, sujetando el plato en sus manos. Quería correr. A través del corredor.

A regañadientes Vegeta se las arregló para observar a su padre una vez más, la única cosa que su padre no había dañado o tocado. La promesa que nunca cesaba crecía. El mataría a su padre.

Bulma corrió de vuelta todo el camino del corredor arrojando la comida del general Saiyajin. Gracias a Kamisama que este no se encontrase en el palacio. Todo lo que hizo fue atravesar la enorme sala y poner el plato sobre una mesa.

Lo que ella había visto atrapó su mente por completo como garras. Se introdujo en su cerebro sin dejar en paz sus pensamientos. Bulma veía estas imágenes repetirse en su mente como una película que era una y otra vez retrocedida.

Qué fue lo que la mantuvo allí, no lo sabía. Tan cruel, tan duro. La expresión en su rostro mientras era pateado y golpeado como al inútil cadáver de algún animal. Las auténticas líneas de dolor sobre su frente mientras que los sucesivos golpes de su padre parecían no terminar.

Bulma no sabía cual era su problema. _El te violó Bulma!_ Se gritó a si misma mientras que se inclinaba hacia la fría pared. _Basta! Sólo deja de pensar!_

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil mientras que otra imagen aparecía en su mente. El príncipe Vegeta. Cuál era el problema con ella? Estaba casi temblando. Apenas lo conocía, era despiadado y cruel. Él sabía como ella pensaba y como odiaba Vegetasei. Es imposible que Bulma haya concebido algún sentimiento de simpatía hacia ese arrogante, siniestro y orgulloso príncipe Vegeta en ese momento.

Simpatía, compasión. Sería asesinada si demostraba aquellos sentimientos. Bulma volvió a donde las esclavas eran guardadas. Una vista apreció sus ojos. A pesar de que las esclavas estaban destinadas a calmar placeres y servir en el palacio también eran usadas para auxiliar.

Bulma no tenía idea de cual era el conflicto dentro de ella. Una vez con este nuevo sentimiento antes que sea muy corto y no produzca ningún sentido en ella. Sólo hace unas semanas ella demostraba odio y rencor hacia el príncipe. Pero ahora, esta repentina simpatía que había surgido hacia él sólo por lo que había atestiguado? Bulma no podía darse cuenta. Eso la empezaba a asustar.

Durante el calor del momento, repentinamente recordó la gran ola de placer mientras que la atraía hacia él. Sus piernas enroscadas por su cintura, gritando ya no del susto, sino para su sorpresa de placer. La inocencia de Bulma se había perdido. Vegeta se la había arrebatado. Eso nunca se lo había querido perdonar, pero ahora parecía distinto. Nunca la había lastimado físicamente, pero era un poco rudo y dominante.

_Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? _gritó de nuevo trayendo una temblorosa mano a su cabello. _ Por un minuto quiero huir de él para no volver a verlo nuca más, y ahora algo se apodera de mi que hace que sienta simpatía por aquel bastardo Saiyajin!_

Bulma no podía entender sus conflictas emociones. A pesar de que teme al príncipe Vegeta desde la primera vez que lo vio, había algo en él que hacía que ella piense que él nunca iría a hacer algo como romperla en pedazos. Y ahora esto, Bulma tenía que controlarse.

_Masaka... _Los ojos de Bulma de repente se abrieron mientras que se las arreglaba para respirar, con una mano en el pecho. Era un suspiro sin aliento." No puede ser...oh Kamisama...no..." Apenas se contestó. No podía ser un interés repentino. Eso era absurdo. Completamente loco. No se podía pretender al príncipe Saiyajin por nada, ajeno de afecto y compañía. Ella era una esclava. Era de esperar que los esclavos murieran en cualquier momento y además eran inútiles.

Bulma quería llorar ante este nuevo descubrimiento. No podía ser. Eso sería traicionar todo lo que ella creía y no volver a hacerlo desde que ella llegó a ese sitio.

Movió su cabeza a un lado. Dos esclavas tenían en su poder unas prendas con una pequeña vasija con agua caliente. Los ojos de Bulma empezaron a mojarse de nuevo. Mucha sangre era derramada mientras que él recibía esos golpes. Todavía sus quejidos expresaban ira más que un profundo dolor. Eso señalaba orgullo.

Bulma cerró lo ojos tratando de liberarse del recuerdo de él. No era justo, por qué debió ser ella la que se quedó observando ahí? Y más aún, porque había desarrollado este molesto sentimiento en tan poco tiempo?

Una de las esclavas colocó el recipiente en las manos de una mujer de diferente planeta, colocando la pequeña prenda en sus brazos. "Tú harás lo que él ordene" escuchó Bulma. "Cualquier cosa que te ordene, tú lo harás si deseas vivir".

Bulma se levantó. Con una mano se secó las lágrimas. Ya no podía luchar contra la imagen del príncipe torturado. El sentimiento era muy poderoso como para ignorarlo. Pero no es como si fuera que no haya estado pensando sobre su alteza como en el principio.

Se encontró caminando hacia el pequeño grupo desclavas que fueron preparadas para llevar objetos a su destino con otra esclava de placer. La miró cuando se acercaba.

La esclava más vieja la miró con curiosidad. "Que sucede?"

Bulma la miró con una expresión inquebrantable. Todavía parecía triste por algo. "Para dónde va esto?" preguntó Bulma silenciosamente.

La mujer mayor suspiró. "Algo aqueja al príncipe terriblemente. No sólo sus heridas de batalla, si algo en su estado mental. El guerrero Shiruko quería que alguien atienda al príncipe por más que este se rehúse duramente a ser ayudado"

Shiruko. Qué será lo que pasó de él? Bulma miró silenciosa a la mujer que iría a los aposentos de Vegeta. Bulma inhaló lentamente, sin saber que era lo que hacía. ." Yo...Yo iré." Dijo ella.

Todas se callaron ante sus palabras. La impresión las paralizó. Secretos y hechos no eran escondidos de nadie por esos lados. Todas ellas sabían sobre esta nativa de la tierra. Ella era ruidosa, débil y lloraba. También había rechazado al príncipe cuando este la llamó para una segunda vez. Estaban seguras de que nunca volvería. Era increíble, primero esta mujer temblaba de miedo de su alteza y ahora ella se ofrecía para volver a sus aposentos.

La mujer más vieja no pudo hablar de inmediato. "Estás fuera de ti niña" le reprendió. "Te matarán. Después de lo que ya has hecho ya dos veces, estás loca niña!"

Bulma mantuvo su posición por alguna razón. Le extendió la mano a la mujer que se suponía que iría. Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la otra esclava. Con dudas, de repente le entregó ambos objetos a Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** esta es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés llamado **_Chikyuu Captive Captive Prince_**, pertenece a una de mis autoras preferidas; Mikami.

Trate de ponerme en contacto con la autora, pero no dio una respuesta, así que si alguien sabe de que autora estoy hablando y sabe su cambio de mail o algo avíseme por favor.

No se a ustedes, pero a mi esta historia me llegó al alma y deseo compartir esta pieza de literatura con quienes la puedan apreciar, a pesar que la autora original no se haya contactado conmigo aún.

**Capítulo II  
**

" Kuso..." Vegeta sintió que no podía moverse sin sentir algún profundo dolor en su cuerpo." KUSO !"

" TU BAKA YARO !" gritó tratando de levantarse de una silla que se encontraba en sus aposentos. Sorprendentemente se las había arreglado para destruir la unidad de comunicación que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Estaba exhausto, incluso le dolía respirar suavemente. Sentía asfixiarse, como si cada hueso en su cuerpo le rogara para que no se moviera.

Era como si todavía estuviesen sangrando las heridas que su padre le había hecho y vuelto a abrir. Vegeta cayó al suelo, apretando los dientes. _Maldito viejo... juro que tendrás una muerte lenta..._

Vegeta no sabía que era lo que quería. Estaba solo. Claros ojos azules. Y ahora porque parecía que estos apaciguaban a su mente. Maldición. Maldita sea _ella._ La ira corría por sus venas mientras que se le volvía a aparecer una imagen de aquella terrícola de nuevo.

_Esa perra... todo es por su culpa!_

Vegeta golpeó de nuevo el la fría roca del piso dejando mini cráteres. Los cortes y magulladuras en su cuerpo todavía ardían. Parecía que un lado de su cabeza había sido desconectado, su cola tirada en el piso detrás de él. Incluso ésta estaba llena de dolores.

Un repentino ruido en la puerta hizo que su machucado cuello se moviera hacia arriba. _Perra._ Se había aparecido descalza delante de él, vestida con unas delgadas ropas blancas. Se levantó del piso con odio mientras que ella se le aproximaba.

Su mirada asesina hizo que Bulma sintiera ganas de huir de nuevo, pero no lo haría. El recipiente con agua temblaba en sus manos. Si es que ella no se hubiese contenido, de seguro lo habría tumbado al piso.

Resurgiendo su orgullo, Vegeta se levantó completamente del suelo. Luchando para no respingar, mientras que cada parte de su lastimado cuerpo se lo imploraba. Ninguna esclava estaba por encima de él ni podría mirarlo desde una perspectiva más alta. Vegeta la observó con rencor, viendo lo que ella traía en sus manos. Debió haber sido el maldito entrenador Shiruko quien envió por ella. El guerrero tenía una manera extraña de conseguir las cosas. Pero era seguro de que su padre no la haya enviado. A él no le importaba un bledo su estado.

Quien quiera que fuera el hombre muerto que haya ordenado que lo ayudasen, como se atreve a mandarla a _ella_, pensó Vegeta con odio. El que ella lo vea en aquel estado hacía que estallara de rabia. Bulma bajó el recipiente al suelo tratando de no encontrase con su espantosa mirada. A pesar de que aquel nuevo sentimiento crecía en ella de una manera sorprendente, ella aun le temía.

Vegeta no quería nada de esta débil ayuda. Él podía sanar por sí mismo, pero las heridas no desaparecerían en un santiamén. Había una descompostura con el tanque de regeneración. Que suerte la de él.

Vegeta la odiaba, miles de emociones cruzaron por su cabeza mientras se imaginaba tomarla por el cuello, partirlo en dos y oír el satisfactorio sonido final. Ver a su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos mientras que él la arroja al piso. Vegeta quería asesinar a esta pequeña perra. Ella era la culpable de su situación. Maldita sea ella... Maldita sea ella... Por ser tan hermosa.

Como se atreve a volver a volver a enfrentarlo, como se atreve a siquiera mirarlo. Después de que le hubiera causado tantos problemas, haciéndole difícil el tenerla, para luego llamar por ella de nuevo, y comportarse aún más desobediente y ruidosa. Luego ella permanece en sus pensamientos, causando que él flaquee durante sus entrenamientos, causando que esto provoque que sea expulsado de toda su mierda por su bastardo padre.

Él no dejaría que ella lo toque. Sus manos con gracia se acercaban abriéndose paso para tratar de tranquilizarlo a pesar de que ella sea una esclava. Vegeta la miró con disgusto. "Mujer, te atreves a volver" le reprochó.

"He sido enviada" tragó saliva. "Para ayudarlo mi Príncipe" dijo silenciosamente mientras bajaba los ojos. Bulma estaba temblando en ese mismo instante.

La manera en que ella lo llamó "Mi Príncipe", lo sorprendió de repente. Como si fuera que ella estuviese dispuesta a ser un objeto de él. Bah, todavía no quería que le gustase eso. Él añoraba su muerte y ver su sangre. Era satisfactorio.

"Por favor" le repitió. Él no se movería ni tampoco quitaría su rencorosa vista sobre ella mientras que continuaba de pie. El parecía rígido y no quería nada de su ayuda. Vegeta observaba cada parte de su cuerpo, forzándose a no apreciar su belleza, sólo observaba su débil cuello. Vegeta quería asesinarla, la ira por dentro era demasiada.

Bulma podía observar como apretaba los puños, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Ella notaba su ira. Él ya se había quitado la camisa antes que ella llegara, revelando su dolor. A través de su espalda, un corte en su hombro. En el sitio en donde estaban sus costillas, una inmensa magulladura hizo que ella se acobardara. El sólo mirarlo, hizo que Bulma sintiera deseos de ayudarlo. Pero eso era una locura.

Vegeta trataba de mantener sus manos juntas. _Mátala...perra...ugh..._ Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por un momento, sintiendo la cercanía de su presencia. Sus movimientos eran lentos, miedosos, aterrados.

Bulma no tenía deseos de morir. Ahora no. Los lastimados músculos se posicionaban ante ella, un largo corte, no muy profundo atravesaba su espalda. Mantuvo su respiración tranquila. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Simpatía. Qué era lo que sucedía? Ella debería de odiarlo como el resto de los esclavos de ese maldito planeta.

El paño mojado con agua caliente parecía frío en comparación a la palma de la mano de Bulma a medida que esta se le acercaba más. Ella no sabía que hacer. La única opción era seguir adelante.

De repente los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron, la ropa que ella utilizaba para curarlo limpiaba perfectamente su espalda. Le ardía pero se mantuvo quieto. Ese era el trabajo de ella. Vegeta ni siquiera le había ordenado que empezara a hacerlo. El dejaría que ella disfrute sus últimos momentos de vida. Serían cortos. El lo había decidido así.

Bulma continuó. Pequeñas gotas de su sangre real eran derramadas por la ropa. Ella puso de nuevo la ropa en el agua caliente, dejándola sobre una mesa cerca de ella mientras se colocaba detrás de él. Bulma era silenciosa. Era como si él se ponía tenso con su toque. Por qué tenía él este efecto sobre ella? Era tan extraño, tan peligroso. Bulma quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones aunque esto sea un suicidio. Bulma era arrastrada a otra imagen del príncipe mientras retocaba suavemente otro corte.

Vegeta no quería mirarla. El mirarla lo haría débil. Vegeta sabía que su posición en guardia se vendría abajo. Estaba en una negativa. Recordando perfectamente la primera vez.

La ropa usada para curarlo se estaba volviendo roja al igual que el agua en el recipiente. A Bulma no le permitirían ir a cambiarla y aún así continuó curándolo hasta que de repente se movía frente a él. Bulma se las arreglo para mantener quietas sus temblorosas y nerviosas manos ante él mientras se le ponía en frente.

Vegeta todavía no la miraba. Quería huir o matarla en ese momento, de repente sus ojos se abrieron al sentirla retocar suavemente la herida en su hombro. Las cejas de Vegeta bajaron, obviamente hacia ella.

Bulma no puedo evitar su mirada. Claramente podía notar el odio que sentía hacia ella y a pesar de ello continuó curándolo. Colocó la ropa manchada de rojo sobre otro corte, cerca de uno de sus ojos causando que esto haga que el sobresalte mínimamente, mientras que las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas hacían pequeños ruidos.

Miles de emociones se apoderaron de él. Vegeta se había prometido a sí mismo no ser débil ni suave. Eso sería una desgracia.

Bulma no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, frente a sus ojos. No podía evitar ahogarse ante su presencia. El todopoderoso príncipe de Vegetasei tenía tal efecto. Acaso el provocaba eso todo el tiempo? Probablemente no, aquellas mujeres que se habían vuelto locas de seguro ya estarían en la cama.

El príncipe Vegeta lucía en mejores condiciones físicas ahora, a excepción por ese interminable malhumor, marca o seño fruncido que siempre tenia en su rostro. Entonces por que razón deseaba tocarlo...quitar esa expresión de su rostro... el extraño deseo de ella de alguna manera saber su dolor. De quitarle ese dolor.

Pero acaso para eso no eran también usadas las esclavas? No en la manera en que Bulma creía. Para una realeza Saiyajin olvidar su dolor era matar a cualquiera. Bulma quería diferencia. Le había hecho a él sumamente difícil el poseerla, pero por qué ahora ya no importaba?

_Estoy aquí sólo por sus heridas..._Bulma respiraba_...Quizás sí sienta pena por él de alguna manera, pero eso no significa que..._ El pensamiento de que ella se estaba volviendo loca nunca la dejaba. La mano de Bulma pasaba sobre una herida en su cabeza. Pero cuanto más lo miraba, sus ojos, sabía de la ira que lo invadía... y también del interés.

Sorpresivamente, Bulma lo ocultó bien. A pesar de estar asustada vio como Vegeta con desprecio la dejaba de mirar. Odiaba estar frente a ella en esas condiciones.

Bulma se lo había complicado un poco la última vez, pero ahora quizás ya no. Había algo en Vegeta que provocaba que ella quiera entenderlo. Metiendo de nuevo la ropa en el agua, Bulma miró sobre sus acciones. Los cortes aún estaban allí pero ahora él lucía mejor, quizás ya no le dolían tanto.

Bulma bajó sus manos a un lado de su cabeza. Ya no había mucho que pueda hacer por él. Ella ya había cumplido con sus deberes y quizás ya era buena hora para retirarse. Quizás el príncipe quisiera matar algún ser viviente para apaciguar su ira. Bulma pudo notar que él era alguien con mucho orgullo. Ella no se retiró.

Bulma lo observaba mientras cerraba los ojos, las líneas de ira a través de su frente de nuevo. Sintiendo la suave tela de su vestimenta, jugando con ella y conciente de lo que hacía, la dejó caer al piso sobre una pila de objetos. La tela cayó a la altura de sus pies, revelando su esplendor.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron, sorpresiva y automáticamente. Su cabello azul sobre sus hombros, quizá el había olvidado que ella era aún más hermosa sin todas esas tontas ropas que la cubrían. La pálida luz acentuaba cada curva de su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

_Como se atreve ella...la recompensa final... _con movimientos tan rápidos como la luz, apareció la mano de Vegeta y atrapó su garganta. Bulma respiraba rápidamente mientras que sus ojos se abrían y cerraban... no sentía ningún dolor en absoluto, sólo el calor de su mano alrededor de su cuello. El miedo la atrapó pero se mantuvo plantada y congelada al piso.

_Cuál es el problema...mátala. _Vegeta la miraba amenazadoramente como lo haría a cualquier otro ser que sería muerto en sus manos. Aún así no podía encontrar en él la fuerza para sostener con más fuerza su cuello. Tan sólo no podía hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bulma reflejaban claramente el miedo que ella le tenía, la ropa manchada con sangre ahora al lado de sus pies encadenados. Fue algo raro, ella tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Vegeta la hubiese matado hace minutos. Cuál era el problema?

Las manos de Bulma se movieron hacia las de él, su áspera respiración continuaba por haber sido asustada. Sujetó la mano que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

Su toque era tan suave, las intenciones de Vegeta de asesinarla desaparecieron. Él sólo se quedó allí frente a ella. Observándola tomar su mano y sintiendo el suave roce al tocar la punta de sus dedos con los labios.

Las cadenas de sus manos fueron rudamente llevadas hacia delante mientras que Vegeta las agarraba, colocándola frente a él. Bulma miró en sus iracundos ojos, sintiéndose apretada hacia su musculoso pecho, su descubierto estómago arriba de sus pantalones. Sintió un repentino calor irradiante proveniente de su entrepierna, queriéndose acercarse más, sin embargo no hizo nada.

Eso lo golpeó. Vegeta lo sintió a través de su cintura y también por la erección de sus senos contra su pecho. Sus pezones se endurecieron frente a él. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, y de repente quería sonreír al saber de la manera en que ella lo deseaba.

Vegeta mantuvo su orgullosa fachada. "Pequeña perra". Le dijo, sintiéndose a sí mismo desearla en la misma manera que ella lo deseaba. Él se atrajo alrededor de ella haciendo que el calor de su aliento nunca deje de fluir sobre sus descubiertos hombros.

La repentina crisis de nerviosismo fue reemplazada por un cierre de ojos y el saber de su presencia a su alrededor. Se las arregló para no temblar frente a él a pesar de que se aguantaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que nunca recuperaría su antigua vida, todo lo que restaba era el Príncipe.

Los ojos de Vegeta viajaban alrededor de su cuerpo, aún conservaba su despampanante belleza a pesar de todo el trabajo que ella había realizado estas últimas semanas. Era casi sorprendente, su gloria no había sido tocada. Se detuvo detrás de ella, sus manos aún se sostenían sobre sus cadenas. Algo captó su atención.

Vegeta se detuvo por un instante. Su espalda. Esas marcas. Se movió para tocarlas suavemente. No sabía por qué pero una repentina ola de simpatía e ira se apoderaron de él. Azotes. Él decidió quitarla de ese dolor.

De repente alzó las manos de ella sobre su cabeza, atajándolas con la cadena. Las manos de Vegeta encontraron su camino hacia el plano estómago de Bulma. Con cada caricia, ella inhalaba y exhalaba ante su toque. Tan gentil. Anteriores encuentros con él fueron sorpresivamente olvidados.

Los labios de Vegeta descendieron sobre su dulce piel, probando su sabor de nuevo. Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados. Los brazos se mantenían sobre su cabeza, no podía aguantarlo. Podía sentir el calor.

Vegeta la hizo dar vuelta hacia él, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello de manera que estas cuelguen de allí, atrayéndola muy cerca de él. Vegeta podía beber de sus ojos azules, su frágil y hermoso cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Le dio una sonrisa antes que sus labios se juntaran con los de ella, se sorprendió al ser correspondido con más pasión que la de él. Él sólo podía responder a los llamados de ella, sus manos necesitaban tocar todos los lugares al mismo tiempo. Lentamente la llevó hacia la cama, queriendo que sus cuerpos se fundieran juntos.

Acostándola, fue más fácil que la última vez. Sin protestas, ni ruidos molestos, sólo su suave respiración. Vegeta sonrió de nuevo, ella no podía ir a ninguna parte por más que lo quisiera, pero eso ya no era algo por lo cual él se preocuparía.

Las manos de Vegeta jugando sobre las caderas de Bulma, moviéndose hacia abajo para quitarle sus bragas, sintiendo crecer su deseo por ella. Vegeta sólo tuvo que quitarse los pantalones.

Los labios de Bulma atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja. Las manos de Vegeta se acercaron para ocupar ambos senos mientras que sus besos la enloquecían. Sus dedos jugaban con los pezones de ella sólo para escuchar salir de su boca más sonidos raros.

Sus senos se movían se arriba abajo con cada jadeo, haciendo que sus fluidos la enloquecieran de placer mientras que el probaba su feminidad con la punta de sus dedos. Probándola una y otra vez, sintiendo sus caderas apretándose contra su mano.

Un pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Vegeta, quería saborear todos y cada uno de los momentos con ella. Lentamente, probando sus dulces labios. No importaba cuanto tardaría en hacerla suya, no importaba si duraba para siempre.

Bulma abrió los ojos de repente ante el sonido proveniente de entre sus pies. Sus ojos azules se sorprendían mientras encontraba el valor para mirar a los maliciosos ojos del príncipe Saiyajin. Había roto la cadena que atrapaba a sus pies. Bulma había sido liberada, pero también esto le hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta. Lo había hecho de la nada, incluso Vegeta se había sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que un esclavo le sonreía. Bulma sólo enredo sus brazos libres alrededor de su cuello, retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello negro con forma de llamarada. Le había sorprendido su deseo por aquel que la había violado hace semanas. Todo estaba olvidado.

El sensual movimiento del cuerpo de Bulma como gentiles olas bajo él hacía que su estómago se agitara aún más. Trayéndolo más cerca, probándolo con sus provocativos movimientos. Los dedos de Vegeta quedaron quietos al entrar en su húmeda estación, el suave empujar de sus caderas le dio la señal de que ella estaba deseando su toque para llegar a su máximo placer.

Bulma presionaba temblando la cabeza de Vegeta sobre su pecho para premiar a su hambrienta boca. Sus labios ofreciendo sonidos incoherentes que vagaban en el aire. La cola de Vegeta se había revelado, moviéndose entre las sábanas para acariciar su cuerpo.

Los pelos de su cola eran suaves y acariciaban como si fueran plumas mientras que Bulma acariciaba sus mejillas con la punta de esta.

Las manos de Bulma tenían el placer de recorrer la lisa pero sólida espalda de Vegeta. Tubo reflexiones sobre su vida pasada. Yamcha. Nunca tan perfecto como el príncipe Vegeta. Sus manos ardientemente comenzaron a deslizarse bajando su espalda, moviéndose para acariciar suavemente el inicio de su cola. Casi no podía creer que oía pequeños sonidos de placer provenientes de sus labios. Moviéndose más para estrujar el suave pelaje de la base su cola.

La cola de Vegeta abandonó las mejillas de Bulma para atraerla más hacia él envolviéndola por completo. Él la observaba. Esta mirada era diferente a la de encuentros pasados. Bulma decidió que ya no le importaría lo que pudiese acontecer.

Ella sólo le correspondió al elevar su cabeza para poder besarlo. Y con eso ambas piernas se abrieron.

Bulma cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que el espacio vacío entre sus piernas era ocupado. Dolía un poco, mientras que ella apretaba más los ojos. Pero luego los abrió al sentir los labios de Vegeta viajar de su boca a su cuello.

Los empujones de Vegeta eran lentos, teniendo siempre en cuenta que ella era delicada, muy diferente a las demás. Eso formaba parte de su belleza. A pesar de que ella era débil y no parecía tener ningún valor para él, ella no era como ninguna que él haya visto antes.

Gruñía suavemente mientras que sus miembros inferiores se enredaban por él. La cola de Vegeta sólo acariciaba suavemente su mulso mientras que las piernas de ella permanecían enredadas a él. Sus ojos, repentinamente abiertos, viendo la boca de ella diciendo frenéticamente su nombre en medio de las placenteras sacudidas. Apretándose más a él para que este avanzara más en ella.

Empujón tras empujón, el torso de Vegeta cabía perfectamente en sus interiores, convirtiendo sus gemidos en feroces gritos. Los dedos de los pies de Bulma se estrujaban más con cada empujón, como una tormenta que nunca cesaría, haciéndola salvaje.

Estaba embriagada con su hermoso y ahora sudoroso cuerpo, también con los frenéticos besos que ella devoraba. Sus uñas clavaban su espalda. Estaba tan salvajemente envuelta en sus empujones para notar que el volvía a hundir sus dientes en su hombro.

Junto con su sangre, sabía tan dulce como la primera vez. Vegeta besó sus labios como si no hubiese bebido agua en semanas, mientras que ambos llegaban al clímax.

Bulma sabía que su orgasmo se acercaba y no encontraba un lugar donde sostenerse, sus manos cruzaban frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo en busca de un lugar dónde sostenerse. Vegeta no le daba un momento de descanso, y ella tenía un modo de saberlo. Ella sabía que él no se echaría para atrás...pero tampoco ella.

En las orejas de Vegeta sonaban sus gritos incoherentes mientras que su cuerpo avanzaba más hacia el de él, haciendo que sus salvajes movimientos de cadera entraran más en ella. De esta manera fundieron sus cuerpos por completo. Dominado por su propio deseo por ella, su cola se reveló soltando su muslo, sacudiendo cada ahora y después, mientras que sus paredes interiores lo apretujaban fuertemente. La cola de Vegeta apareció moviéndose histéricamente entre las sábanas, sintiendo la necesidad de rozar con su cuerpo de nuevo, encontrando su pecho.

Bulma sintió tal poder Saiyajin dentro de ella. Conteniéndolo al apretujarlo dentro de ella, haciéndolo más apretado, sintiendo otra sacudida de placer en su cuerpo.

Ella ya no podía sostenerse. Con un grito estático que puso en vergüenza a los demás, escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, soltándola completamente mientras que explotaba. El placer la golpeaba como una locomotora.

El grito de Vegeta se unió al de ella, mientras que a la par sentía que la tierra se movía, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo. Los fluidos de ambos cuerpos tocaron las sábanas instantáneamente.

Dando los últimos impulsos de sus caderas dentro de las de ella, Vegeta se frotó contra su esencia de mujer. El sudor era increíble, ambos exhaustos y rogando por aire.

Ahora los brazos de Bulma colgaban débilmente por su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella. Vegeta se dejó, eso era lo que quería. Otra sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras que una gentil mano limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Bulma, apartando los mechones de cabello de su dulce rostro.

Él nunca había estado más hermoso. Bulma lo había decidido ahora. Estaba tan envuelta en miedo para notarlo la última vez.

Vegeta besó sus labios una vez más, besándola lenta y suavemente. Rindiendo sus labios ante su sabor. Vegeta se rodó a un lado, sin saber que pensar más, la encerró entre sus brazos.

Bulma se dejó arrastrar, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo oprimido al de ella en un abrazo. Extrañamente, se sintió protegida y no quería soltarlo. Ningún pensamiento invadió su mente mientras que el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, haciendo que la visión del príncipe se tornara negra. Lo besó de nuevo, sintiendo un apuro dentro de ella de nuevo.

Perplejo por esta última acción, Vegeta lo disimuló. Sonriendo de nuevo, la atrajo más hacia él, mientras que la vista de sus ojos azules se cerraba en un profundo sueño. De repente se apareció en él una decisión. "Tú serás mía pequeña..." susurró agitadamente.

Algo se había apoderado del Príncipe Vegeta. No era como si los demás no lo notaran. Era como si algo lo hubiese poseído. Era extraño, y a ninguno le agradaba el cambio, lo creían no muy bueno. Especialmente para el príncipe. Tan poderoso guerrero, repentina y lentamente rendido ante una mujer. Ni siquiera una mujer Saiyajin. Pero no se atrevían a cuestionar ninguna de sus acciones.

Los deseos de Vegeta por la nativa terrícola nunca cesaron. Él incluso ahora entrenaba más brutalmente que antes, su anterior encuentro con su padre alimentaba su ira y los deseos de algún día asesinarlo un día no muy lejano. Pero ella nunca permanecía lejos de sus pensamientos. El sólo verla, raramente lo hacía más fuerte, más rápido, lo hacía invencible. Su fuerza gracias a los entrenamientos incrementaba día a día.

Desde entonces, los deseos del príncipe por la terrícola se convirtieron ocasionales. Luego de ocasionales pasaron a ser frecuentes. Frecuentes lentamente se convirtieron en constantes. Entre entrenamientos, de noche, a cualquier hora el deseaba verla. A Bulma no parecía importarle. Era como si la iluminase el sólo verlo.

Bulma sabía que si es que ella permanecía con él, de alguna manera estaba protegida. Ella no podía ser llamada una ramera del palacio. Desde luego que no lo era ya que el príncipe Vegeta fue el primero. No hace mucho empezaron a hablarse, además de tener contacto físico.

Vegeta ya sabía su nombre. Era Bulma. Al principio se rió, era un nombre raro. Bulma, qué clase de nombre es ese? A él no le importaba que ella sea la primera a quien permitiese permanecer en sus aposentos hasta que él se levante para ir a entrenar. Él la dejaba permanecer allí, sabiendo que ella era delicada.

Bulma se despertaba sin él, viendo las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Las sábanas con las esencias de él. Ella aprendió a ser una bella amante para el príncipe Vegeta.

Era una particular tarde en que Vegeta había retornado, solicitando a la belleza de cabellos azules. No podía creerlo. Él la extrañaba... de nuevo. Poniendo sus pensamientos a un lado, sólo se concentró en enviar por ella.

Se deshizo del esclavo y se sentó a esperar.

Bulma de nuevo era guiada por los corredores. Fugases imágenes del príncipe cruzaban por su cabeza. Sonrió levemente. Bulma aprendió a seguir las paredes en estos últimos meses y ya no era muy difícil.

Ahora ellos la habían echo girar en otra parte. El rostro de Bulma se torno preocupado. A dónde la llevaban? El miedo que había desaparecido hace mucho había vuelto a surgir en ella. Tenía el presentimiento que los aposentos de Vegeta no se encontraban en la dirección en la cual se dirigían." D-donde nos dirigimos?" se atrevió a preguntar a los dos guardias que dirigían su trayecto.

Uno de los guardias suspiró en disgusto. Nada peor que una esclava que piensa que esta por arriba de los demás sólo porque tiene alguna especie de preferencia con el príncipe. Eso estaba mal. "Silencio mujer inservible" uno de ellos la regañó. "Es mejor que ahora aprecies tu vida"

Bulma no sabía lo que eso significaba. El sólo preguntar hacía que su corazón suba a su garganta.

Los tres se acercaron las dos inmensas puertas del lugar al cual se dirigían. Bulma quedó boquiabierta. El guardia habló de nuevo "El Rey Vegeta solicita tu patética presencia" Los ojos de Bulma se maximizaron ante aquella oración. _El Rey Vegeta?_ Debe de haber sucedido algún error. El padre de Vegeta solicitaba su presencia?

Los guardias percibieron el miedo en sus ojos. Eso hizo que sonrían sádicamente. La mayor parte de las esclavas de placer que eran llamadas ya no regresaban. La ruda naturaleza del rey no se daba cuenta de la fragilidad de los esclavos. Él los destrozaba.

Bulma no podía hacer nada mientras que era arrastrada y reclutada a enfrentar al rey de Vegetasei.

Un esbelto cuerpo avanzaba en las penumbras de la habitación. Estaba nerviosa aunque su respiración no estaba acelerada. Su aliento fue atrapado mientras era encerrado por un par de brazos que la presionaron contra un cuerpo duro como piedra.

Vegeta la acercó al él, sus labios saboreaban su cuello, su esencia. Él sonrió luego paseó su lengua por toda la parte trasera del cuello, oyendo suaves gemidos como respuesta.

" Oh." Ella susurraba mientras emergía una mano para guiarlo a través de su cuerpo. "Real Príncipe..." ronroneó seductoramente.

Al instante los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en par. Algo andaba mal. Él la soltó de su abrazo terminando con todo contacto físico. Esa no era Bulma. Su Bulma. Vegeta la tomó por los hombros, oyó un pequeño gemido de terror y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Esa no era ella. Esa era otra mujer. Otra esclava inservible.

Lo que tenía frente a él era una par de atemorizados ojos lilas con larga cabellera plateada. Su respiración se había acelerado tanto como los latidos de su corazón. Ella pensaba que moriría en manos del príncipe.

Esto era inaudito. De repente Vegeta sintió ira. Normalmente no se molestaría si era una u otra mujer. Pero esta vez era diferente, a la única a quien quería era a Bulma. "Pequeña ramera" le gruñó arrojándola sin mucha fuerza a un costado.

Con un grito ella cayó al piso. Levantó la cabeza, como preparándose para la muerte, cerró sus ojos y se encubría a si misma.

Vegeta no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. El quería saber. Aquel baka esclavo le había enviado a la mujer equivocada. Un error merecía un castigo. Aún más grave por haber fallado al no enviarle a la mujer que él había solicitado.

Frunciendo el seño de nuevo, Vegeta se aproximó a la puerta, la abrió y de un portazo la cerró.

La aterrada esclava permanecía en el piso, levantó la mirada ante aquel dramático ruido. La oscuridad era lo único que la rodeaba.

Bulma cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras que su corazón se habría paso hacia su garganta. Ya no podía sostener el paso de sus lágrimas llenas de miedo. El Rey Vegeta estaba frete a ella y la miraba con pura lujuria. No quería ver como sus ojos viajaban por cada curva de su cuerpo.

El Rey Vegeta se lamía suavemente los labios frente a ella. No la había visto desde que la arrojó a su hijo. Casi había olvidado lo adorable que era ella. Dio un paso adelante. Luego otro paso y otro. Los músculos de sus piernas ansiaban saltar sobre ella.

Bulma sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. No podía alejarse de su toque, una mano alrededor de su cintura la aprisionaba a él. Bulma no sabía si era mejor abrir los ojos o mantenerlos cerrados. Los abrió, el miedo danzaba en ellos al ver sus lujuriosas facciones.

El Rey Vegeta no era como el Real Príncipe. Líneas de edad ya habían sido trazadas en su frente, ojos y boca. Siempre presente aquel destello asesino en sus pupilas. El Rey Vegeta era más alto y tenía un aire de rudeza mezclado con realeza. De cualquier forma, ya se a el Rey o el Príncipe, de cierta manera eran muy parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Bulma sentía que ya no podía respirar ante su mirada. Él penetraba en sus ojos haciéndose camino a través de su cuerpo. Algo suave se movía contra sus caderas. Bulma no se detuvo a mirar, estaba consiente que eso era su cola. Por la manera en que esta acariciaba su pierna sabía que él estaba empezando a excitarse. Ella le tenía tanto temor.

"Hermosa" le suspiró, mirando sus temerosas facciones. "Tal miedo en tal belleza" Surgió una mano que viajaba por su mandíbula. Bulma respiraba fuertemente mientras que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El Rey Vegeta sabía, sabía que su hijo tenía asuntos con ella. Él estaba al tanto de casi todo lo que sucedía sin importar que estos asuntos no sean de su interés. Esta terrícola permanecía bajo los sectores de Vegeta todo el tiempo. Quizás él haya desarrollado alguna especie de debilidad por esta pequeña. Eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto al Rey Vegeta teniendo siempre en cuenta que su hijo no era más que débil para él.

Pero ahora ella estaba con él. Él la haría suya... si importar que para ello tenga que matarla.

Con un rápido movimiento, demasiado para que Bulma lo notara, posó sus hambrientos labios sobre ella. Ella gritaba mientras que trataba de alejarlo. Él sabía que ella no podría alejarse. Eso le parecía divertido.

Sus manos con rudeza y fuerza tocaban su cuerpo, haciendo lo que le venga en gana. Sus manos recorrían todo su delicado cuerpo lastimándolo al estrujarla con fuerza.

Bulma hizo un grito desesperado. Gritó de nuevo ante el dolor que le propiciaba el tacto del Rey. El Rey Vegeta atrapó ambos senos, no acariciándolos, sino en un toque lleno de lujuria. Él sólo se atinaba a sonreír mientras que las lágrimas corrían a través de las mejillas de Bulma.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso desgarró las delgadas ropas que Bulma llevaba puestas, haciendo que el aire de la habitación haga un contacto directo con su piel. Gritó de nuevo al ver que la tela que llevaba puesta había sido desgarrada tan salvajemente.

Ella ya no sabía que hacer. Él fácilmente podría tomarla sin esfuerzo alguno. Todo lo que le restaba por hacer era gritar. _Vegeta... _En su mente aparecía como un eco. Bulma lo llamaba.

El Rey Vegeta la agarró rudamente mientras que arrastraba el maltratado cuerpo que estaba bajo sus hombros. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dio una burlona risa de excitación. Bulma ya sólo veía los trozos de lo que alguna vez llevó puesto yaciendo sobre una pila de objetos en el suelo.

Gritó de nuevo cuando él la lanzó a la cama. Cerró los ojos al ver el torso del Rey. Nadie la podía ayudar. Ella no sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba entre ella y el príncipe, pero será que a él le importaría saber que su padre la tomaría? Tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser realidad; que un alma tan dura como la de él tenga un poco de interés en ella.

Esto era una locura. Así lo creía Vegeta. El Príncipe de Vegetasei preocupada por una simple esclava. Por qué era ella tan importante para él? Era extraño, pero era la verdad. Odiaba el tener que enfrentar esa verdad. Lo carcomía el deseo de saber que pasó con ella.

Con la ira corriendo dentro de él, Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos. Tal vez la enviaron a trabajar a otro sector y se extravió, y como resultado de ello le enviaron alguna de las rameras regulares.

Vuelta tras vuelta, Vegeta se acercaba cada vez más a los aposentos de su padre. Los aposentos donde se encontraban las esclavas de su padre. El Vegeta más joven normalmente no tendría nada que hacer en una habitación llena de rameras. Pero hay fue cuando la terrícola de cabellos azules ingresó a su duro mundo. Era todo un misterio como con el sólo hecho de su presencia, ella lo hacía olvidar de todos los problemas que tenía durante el día. El quería seguir teniendo eso, él se aseguraría de que ella permanezca a su lado para siempre.

Un grito repentino fue captado por el agudo sentido de la audición del Príncipe. Un grito tan molesto merecía ser devastado por una enorme bola de ki. Vegeta respingó.

Otro grito, pero este era más débil que el primero. Ensanchó los ojos mientras que su paso se convertía en una apresurada caminata.

Los aposentos del Rey Vegeta.

Bulma gritó de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía dar un grito completo ya que la boca del Rey estaba sobre la de ella sofocándola. La dejó mientras que con ambas manos le abría con rudeza las piernas, su cola estaba fuertemente amarrada a sus caderas.

Bulma sentía como empezaban a aparecer los moretones, la cola era como una trampa de metal alrededor de su torso.

Él se posicionaba sobre ella mientras que ella lo rasguñaba débilmente.

Rozando con su cuello, el Rey Vegeta pellizcaba su carne con sus dientes. En un instante desgarró un poco de carne se sus hombros. En sus orejas sintió el grito de Bulma ante tal dolor. La sangre de ella corría libremente, su olor fue captado por él al instante.

Su lengua absorbió la sangre, probándola. Era tan dulce.

Bulma ni siquiera podía moverse bajo él. Él la estaba partiendo en dos, sus manos retorcían sus pezones haciendo que sienta un gran dolor.

Un fuerte ruido fue escuchado cuando el príncipe apareció de la nada, si importarle si su padre le autorizaba a entrar o no. Ya no estaba seguro si el grito le resultaba familiar. Podría ser cualquier esclava. Pero esta era muy ruidosa, y ya empezaba a molestarlo.

Vegeta entró con los brazos cruzados a los aposentos de su padre. Tenía una mirada irritada en su rostro. El podía ver a su padre jugando con una esclava, pero no podía ver quien era.

El Rey Vegeta dejó de prestarle atención a Bulma por un instante y le lanzo un asesina mira a su hijo." Cómo te atreves tú, kuso yaro a interrumpirme!" rugió el Rey desde la cama.

Vegeta estaba a punto de completar otro inteligente insulto cundo algo atrapó su atención. A pesar que la figura de su padre tapaba a la aterrada esclava casi cubriéndola por completo de su vista, algo atrapó su atención.

Vegeta se detuvo, y luego parpadeó. Azul. Sobre las blancas sábanas surgía un mechón de pelo azul. Ignorando los insultos y miradas hechas por su padre, se abrió paso hacia un costado. Cada vez veía más ese color. Poco a poco se abrió paso hacia la cama para ver.

_Bulma..._ Los ojos de Vegeta se maximizaron mientras que sus pupilas asimilaban la vista del rostro de Bulma marchitado por las lágrimas, aterrorizado, los recientes moretones en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar la ola de interés y preocupación que se apoderó de él. Dejó de cruzar los brazos.

Vegeta siempre supo que algún día mataría a su padre, de echo, en cualquier momento. Pero el hecho de estar esperando paso a ser el _ahora_. Sus dientes se apretaban tan fuertemente, parecía que los iba a destrozar dentro de su boca. Los ojos de Vegeta vagaban sobre las dos figuras sobre la cama. Su ira se incrementaba al ver a su padre con las manos sobre alguien que no le pertenecía.

Con los puños muy apretados, un aura azul rodeó al príncipe. Más luminosa, más fuerte, el Rey Vegeta dejó de hablar y sus ojos se ensancharon ante la vista del rápido crecimiento del nivel de pelea de su hijo. Un rastreador no era necesario, podía sentirlo. Tan poderoso. Las invisibles olas de poder hacían que quisiera echarse atrás.

Bulma se encontraba abrumada. No sabía que sentir, abría y cerraba los ojos ante el aura azul que rodeaba a Vegeta. El sonido de su voz se tornó en un rugido lleno de ira mientras que el aura azul se tornaba blanca cubriendo su cuerpo.

Bulma ni siquiera podía verlo. Dado a que la vista humana es muy sensible, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ya que el aura blanca la estaba cegando.

Por otra parte el Rey Vegeta observaba con confusión y horror. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan poderoso. No estaba en sus cabales el saber por que Vegeta se molestó tanto por lo que había visto. Siendo él, el Rey, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, incluso aquella a quien su hijo proclama como suya.

Vegeta miró a su padre con odio. Lo sabía desde el alma. " Tú maldito hijo de perra!" Vegeta gruñó, una brillante bola de Ki aparecía en sus manos con rapidez. "Cómo te a través a tocarla"! "Pagarás por eso"!

La bola de Ki fue lanzada desde las palmas de Vegeta y se dirigía hacia el Rey. La bola de energía era tan rápida que el Rey Vegeta casi no tuvo tiempo de evadirla. Justo a tiempo se alejó de la cama. La bola de ki perdió a Bulma por completo. Se topó con una pared al final de la habitación devastándola por completo.

Teniendo siempre en mente que su hijo pensaba matarlo, tal vez por alguna patética esclava, el Rey Vegeta se levantó rápidamente. Uniendo ambas manos, trataba de propiciar un golpe. Muy rápido, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de unir completamente sus manos.

Vegeta le dio una asesina mirada que decía muerte instantánea, la enceguezedora aura que lo rodeaba no desparecía. Quizás el hecho de haberlo visto con Bulma sea el 50 de razón para matar a su padre, pero los malos tratos y los insultos conformaban la parte restante. Le quería devolver cada _pequeña_ cosa. Cada golpe, cada palabra, cada gota de sangre derramada.

Rápidamente Vegeta se abalanzó sobre él. Vegeta era tan rápido que el Rey no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba incrustado en la pared. La pared se caía a pedazos. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a Vegeta emerger otra bola de ki en sus manos para dirigirla hacia su pecho.

La polvadera se disipaba, iba un golpe tras otro. Si no era una devastadora patada o poderoso puñetazo era una bola de ki tras otra. Vegeta tenía a su padre comiendo bolas de ki.

Con una dura golpiza tras otra, Vegeta veía la sangre manchar el blanco piso de mármol, mientras que su padre caía sobre ella.

El Vegeta más viejo chocó la cara contra el suelo. Estaba absolutamente furioso, pero también completamente inmóvil. Un miedo desconocido se apoderaba del Rey. Vegeta nunca fue tan fuerte.

Vegeta miró abajo, donde estaba su padre. Sangrando y destruido en el piso. Su sádica sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro. Saboreaba el hecho que las tablas hayan girado. Ahora era su turno.

"No te parece esto familiar" Vegeta tatareó, su diabólica sonrisa retorcía sus facciones de Saiyajin. El ver correr la sangre de su padre lo hacía sentir victorioso."Débil... Patético...mira quien utiliza esos términos ahora."

"Pequeño pedazo de mierda" escupía sangre mientras estornudaba. "Tú nunca gobernarás--" su oración no pudo ser completada ya que recibió una fuerte patada en el costado propiciada por Vegeta.

" Deja ya de sermonear baka !" dijo Vegeta. Le propició otra patada. "El tonto fuiste tú padre" le dijo burlonamente, enfatizando _padre_. "Mi odio por ti siempre estuvo presente. Esperando que algún día saboree tu muerte. Nunca fuiste suficiente para gobernar a los Saiyajin viejo tono."

El Rey Vegeta sintió cada gota de veneno que se encontraba en las palabras de Vegeta. De alguna manera él sabía que esto pasaría. Algún día el hijo mataría al padre, brutalmente si era necesario. Eso ya había sucedido muchas veces anteriormente. "Todo por un esclava inservible Vegeta? Por una ramera? "le dijo. Los huesos de su caja toráxica parecían rotos." Tú eres el único débil. Tan fácilmente atrapado por aquello que los débiles llaman 'emociones'."

Vegeta se arrodilló, la destrucción se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Tú morirás primero baka. Cómo te atreves" le dijo. "Ya soy rey y ella me pertenece" Con una mano enguantada, de su puño brillaba una luz que colocó frente a su padre." Es el Día de Juicio Final viejo baka. Todo es mío, no tuyo. Nunca debió ser tuyo."

"Vegeta, tú, mierda" gritó el Rey

La sonrisa de Vegeta volvió. El Rey Vegeta sentía el potente poder de la energía mientras que Vegeta colocaba su palma sobre la cabeza de su padre. El brillo era más intenso. Al contactar el poderoso golpe propiciado por Vegeta, el impacto fue más que suficiente como para destrozar el cráneo del Rey. Con un grito que cesó cuando el cráneo fue destrozado, Vegeta reía victoriosamente, sintiendo como lo restante del poder de su padre se desvanecía entre sus manos. El golpe de ki lo mató al instante.

El cuerpo del Rey ya no hacía movimiento alguno. El Rey estaba muerto. Tirado en el piso, su cuerpo ni siquiera podía ser reconocido con un cráneo destrozado. Vegeta se levantó, el aura blanca disminuía. De inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cama.

La miraba con curiosidad mientras que se le acercaba, pasando por el cadáver de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su mujer de cabellos azules desmayada de hace ya un buen rato. Dando una pequeña sonrisa, envolvió su delicado cuerpo en una sábana y la levantó.

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, no miró atrás. Eso ya formaba parte del pasado. El Imperio Saiyajin haría bien en recibir a su nuevo Rey... y tal vez a su nueva reina.

Era temprano, al igual que en días anteriores. La humedad siempre presente en el día a día de los Saiyajin. Vegeta tenía bien en claro que todo lo que veía y todo lo que no veía a través de su inmensa ventana le pertenecía. El Rey. Suspiró al ver lo vasto que era Vegetasei. Todo le pertenecía. Ahora él era su líder. Por lo que él sabía todo Saiyajin aceptaba que un hijo mate a su padre y ocupe su lugar. Era una manera de obrar de los Saiyajin. El débil no tenía lugar en su sociedad.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez mirando bajo su hombro a la forma durmiente que se encontraba en su cama. Es todo un misterio el como esta mujer lo tiene a él. Esa pasión desconocida, el empeño y fuerza para alcanzar ese nivel de pelea, la muerte de su maldito padre para darle lugar a su reinado. Le sonrió. Ella era hermosa... Y toda suya.

Colocándose una armadura, Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir fue muy respetuosamente saludado por el General Nappa y el guerrero Shiruko. Nappa se adelantó al saber que su rey quería hablar con Shiruko.

Un puño cerrado dirigido hacia el pecho en señal de profundo respeto. "Mi Rey" se dirigió hacia él. Vegeta sonrió ante tal saludo. Sonaba bien. "Hay un trato que debe ser avisado al planeta"

"Estoy al tanto de eso" le contestó Vegeta. No le gustaba que le repitiera lo que él ya sabía. "Tú enviaras a unos cuantos para que la vigilen"

Shiruko asintió. El hizo el recordatorio y giró para dedicarse por completo a sus deberes del día.

" Y Shiruko" Vegeta lo llamó con los brazos cruzados.

El guerrero se dio vuelta para observar la severa mira del rey. Mortalmente seria. "Mi Rey?"

"Si alguna parte de ella es lastimada. Una muerte lenta será la pena" Vegeta concluyó. "Si tú o los otros se olvidan de ello, yo personalmente me encargaré de recordárselos"

"Entiendo"

Vegeta sonreía mientras que el guerrero se alejaba. Tenía una fuerte corazonada de que las cosas ahora serían diferentes. Por supuesto que ya lo eran, ahora el reino actuaba según su parecer... y también Bulma. No era necesaria una explicación porqué el se había vuelto tan cercano a ella. Todo lo que él sabía era que ella le pertenecería para siempre.

**Fin.**


End file.
